When Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Rewritten. Boy and girl hate each other. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy loses girl. Boy gets girl back. Kind of. Troy can see Gabriella, he can hear her, and talk to her, but why can't anyone else? Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton slammed his locker shut, glancing down the hall. He spotted Gabriella Montez pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed a gym bag out of her locker, then closed it. She walked down the hall towards the gym, passing Troy.

Obliviously, she was heading for volleyball practice. Everyone knew she was the star player here at, East High.

--

"Hey, Gabs," Sharpay said as she saw her friend walking into the locker room.

"Hi, Shar." Gabriella set her bag down on the bench, slipping off her shoes. She took her jeans off, putting shorts on. Then she took her shirt off, replacing that with an East High t-shirt, with the logo.

She tied her tennis shoes tight as she grabbed her volleyball and marched out into the gym. She sighed as she saw coach Barb was here today. She was always yelling at Gabriella, pointing out any flaw she had with her spiking, serving, hitting, jumping. Just anything that she could find.

Gabriella began jogging around the gym; something _Barb_ always made them do before practice.

"Gabs, you okay?" Sharpay asked, jogging next to Gabriella.

"I'm fine. It's just the coach from hell is here today."

"Don't worry. We have a game tomorrow. She might go easy on us."

"Keyword; might."

"Okay, ladies!" Barb yelled, getting the volleyball teams attention. "Over here!"

--

On the other side of the gym, the boys basketball team was practicing, and Troy just finished doing his layups for a warm up. He scurried over to the bleachers his water bottle sat on. He twisted off the cap, taking a swig of the cold refreshing water, run down his dry, thirsty throat.

"Troy!" The coach, and also Troy's dad, yelled.

He sighed, putting the cap back on his bottle. It was hard having the basketball coach be your dad. It made you feel like you had to practice harder, run faster, and shoot better. Actually, just be better all around. If your dad was the coach, it's like you can have practice anytime. But, Troy hated that he felt like he had to be one of the best players on the team. Couldn't he just be good, average? Not, great, and fantastic? Just for once, he didn't want to stand out for something.

"What dad?"

"Stay after practice today."

"Why? I have a huge biology test tomorrow. I need to study."

"Don't worry about that test. Just focus on basketball."

Troy couldn't remember the last time he had to take a test the same day as everyone else. His dad always made an excuse for him. And having the principle being a huge basketball fan, wasn't much help to Troy. He wanted to be a normal high schooler, but his dad wouldn't allow that. He had to be the superstar, the MVP, _the champ_. His father wouldn't let him be a common teenage boy.

Sighing once again, he dribbled a basketball over to the three-point line. He raised the ball above his head, flicking wrists and following through.

Swish.

--

"Jump, Gabriella! The ball isn't gonna get over the net if your feet never leave the ground!" The coach screamed.

This was a perfectly ordinary practice when _Barb_ was here. She expected them to be pros, to be flawless at everything in volleyball. And if you weren't, you'd hear about it, and so would the rest of the team.

"Alright, alright. Get a drink, girls."

All the girls rushed over to where their drinks rested on the floor.

"I'm gonna choke her!" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay.

"Don't worry, we don't have that much longer."

"I hope. I don't know how long I can take her."

"Yeah,I-" Sharpay began to say, but was cut off by Barb yelling.

"Alright! Hustle over!"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, with an annoyed look before they hurried over to where she was standing.

"Practices over for today. Go home and rest up for your game tomorrow," She told the girls. "On three."

The girls put their hands into a circle, and screamed, "team," in unison.

--

"Alright, guys. Put the basketballs and cones back. Practice is at 2:30 tomorrow. Don't be late," coach Bolton told the team.

Troy turned and jogged to the locker room, hoping to get out of this extra practice. His hand reached down on the doorknob, just ready to pull it open, when-

"Troy, come here!" His father yelled.

He sighed. _This close,_ he thought. He turned, dragging his feet over to where his dad stood. "Yeah?" He asked bored.

"Work on your three pointers, they were a little off today. We can't afford that in a game. Especially from you," Mr. Bolton whispered the last part, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear it. "And Tanner never would have missed those shots today."

Why did he always have to compare him to his brother? Tanner wasn't even a basketball guy. He was the football champ, but could pretty much do any sport. Troy stuck to basketball and track.

"Yeah, dad," Troy said, walking over to where a basketball sat. He picked it up, dribbling.

Flat.

Annoyed, he treaded over to the closet where all the sports equipment was kept.

--

"Gabriella!" Barb yelled.

She groaned, looking at Sharpay. "What could she possibly want?" She turned around. "Yeah?" She answered.

"Take the net down for me."

"You've got to be kidding me," She said to herself.

"I'll wait in my car," Sharpay said to her, before walking out of the gym.

The volleyball coach smiled. "Thanks, Gabriella," She said, leaving.

Without answering Barb_, _she paced over to where the net stood. She started dissembling the net, and picked up the two bars, carrying over to closet.

When she stepped in, the door closed.

"Don't let that close!" She heard someone yell, then a bunch of volleyballs, basketballs, and soccer balls fell.

When the noise stopped, she saw Troy Bolton standing there. He glared at her. "What did I tell you?!"

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know you had some weirdo fear of closed doors." She set the bars where they belong on the closet.

"It's not a fear, stupid. The door sticks and the knob won't work," He informed.

"Oh, I'm sure." She shifted on her feet, trying to open the door. She started shaking it.

"It's not gonna open. I told you that," Troy said, standing next to her. He started pounding on the door.

Gabriella sighed, frustrated. She did not want to be stuck in a closet with Troy Bolton. Most girls would kill for that, but Gabriella found disgust in him. There was nothing really_ that _special about him. Not in her eyes, at least.

"You just gonna stand there?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"How the hell do you think we're gonna get out of here?"

She didn't answer, just crossed her arms, praying someone would come.

--

Hours later- well more like ten minutes, but seemed like hours to Gabriella- they sat down on the crowded, smelly floor.

The door knob wiggled. Gabriella jumped up. Was someone finally here? The door swung opened and Sharpay stood there.

A smirk formed on her lips. "Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton in a closet, who would've thought?"

"Ew," Gabriella said. "It was _nothing _like that."

"Yeah, it was way more," Troy winked, and walked across the gym.

Sharpay's smirk continued to grow. "Wow, I-"

"Consider our friendship before you open your mouth," Gabriella threatened.

"Never mind," Sharpay said.

"Smart answer."

**A/N:** _Okay, so I'm re-writing this story, because I loved the plot, but hated how it ended up. Some things will be different, and other stuff will still be the same. But if you didn't read it before, no worries. Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella thanked Sharpay for giving her a ride home, and climbed out of the small vehicle. She closed the door behind her, hearing her friend drive away. She glared up at the blue house. Sometimes she really hated her home life. When her mom died four years ago, her father has been a workaholic, a basket case really, barely paying attention to his two daughters. Gabriella was in seventh grade when her mom passed away. One of the worst times to lose a mom, if anytime is actually good. In the beginning of teenage years is when you need a mom most.

As for Gabriella's little sister, Anna, she was now in seventh grade herself, making her in third grade when her mom died, losing the battle to skin cancer.

Sighing, Gabriella opened the heavy front door. She dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her sister sitting at the island in the middle of Algebra homework. Anna looked up, then turned her attention back to the horrific homework.

"Dad has some business trip this week," Anna informed Gabriella without looking up.

"How long?" Gabriella asked, scanning her options in the fridge.

"Two weeks or something."

"Great," Gabriella commented bitterly.

"He left money for dinner," Anna said.

"Pizza and chinease for two weeks. How healthy."

"You can't cook?" Anna looked up, giving her sister a confused look, seeing as Gabriella was the chef in the family, taking after her mom.

"With what, Anna? Who knows how long it's been since we went to the grocery store last."

"Oh."

Gabriella sat down across from her sister. "Need any help?" She asked, knowing Anna hated math.

"Nah, this stuff is easy," She responded, scribbling numbers all over her paper.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be upstairs."

--

Gabriella stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the bathroom door, walking across the hall to her room, shutting her door. She dug through the pile of clothes growing on her floor. She picked out sweatpants and a tank top.

She heard her phone ringing on her dresser. She walked over, still wrapped in a towel.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, wanna go to a party tonight?" Sharpay's voice rang on the other end.

"Who's?"

"Uhm, Chad somethings. I think it's Danforth."

"Uh," Gabriella paused thinking. "Well-"

"C'mon Gabby. Anna will be fine till your dad gets home."

"He won't be home for two weeks. I just," She sighed. "I feel bad leaving her by herself. And I'll probably be walking in the door at three in the morning, drunk as hell."

"Ask if she can go over a friend's house or something. Then you can just sleep over here. God knows my parents won't care what condition I come home in," Sharpay sighed.

"I'll call you back," She flipped her phone shut and quickly threw on the sweatpants and tank top she picked out earlier.

Gabriella jogged down the steps and into the kitchen. "Hey, Anna, would you care if I went to a party tonight?"

Her answer was a simple shrug. "Whatever."

"You won't mind being here by yourself?"

"When am I not?"

"Hey, if you don't want me to go-"

"It's fine," She answered.

"Okay, do you wanna call a friend to come over or-"

"I'll be fine, Gabby," She smiled. "But hopefully you aren't going in _that_." Glancing down, she eyed her sister's clothes.

Gabriella smiled before running up the stairs. She grabbed her phone texting Sharpay.

_Pick me up soon?_

She looked through the clothes in her closet. She sighed, seeing as nothing was party worthy. She then remembered her last mall trip with Sharpay. Gabriella ran back down the stairs in hunt for the _Urban Outfitters_ bag. She finally spotted it, picking it up and running back up to her room.

Her phone beeped walking back in. A reply from Sharpay.

_Be there in 20_

She dumped the bag onto her bed. She took her shirt off, putting the new dark turquoise knit top. She slipped her sweatpants off, replacing them with skinny jeans.

Throwing clothes everywhere, she hunted for her ballet flats. Smiling, when she spotted them, she slipped them on her feet. She ran into the bathroom, plugging her hair dryer in. She cranked it on high, trying to dry her hair as quickly as possible.

When it was finally complete, she threw her hair over her shoulders, spraying a little hairspray over it. Walking back into her room, she put on a little make up, stuffing lip gloss and her cell phone in her pocket.

She heard Sharpay's high pitched horn beeping outside.

"Call me if you need anything," She told Anna, running down the steps and out the door. She hopped in Sharpay's car and the two girls drove off.

--

Sharpay came to a sudden stop. "Sorry," She apologized. "You know I'm new with the whole driving thing."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And I wonder how people like _you_ get a license and I don't."

Sharpay glared at her, "Let's go, Gabby."

The best friends climbed out of the car, walking into the house with blaring music and people scattered everywhere.

"Shar, Gabby!" Natalie Blake screamed as the two walked in.

Gabriella sighed. Natalie was the friend you can't stand, the one you hate, but still feel the need to invite over your house. The girl who's jeans you'll compliment, but secretly think they're the most hideous thing since shoulder pads. You could always sense tension between Gabriella and Natalie, but figured that was just the way their relationship was.

"Hey, Nat," Sharpay grinned, wrapping an arm around the light red head. Not many people could pull of having red hair, but Natalie was part of the rare percent that could.

"Gabriella," Natalie smiled, but in a way like she was trying to be polite.

She smiled in response, not saying anything.

"So," Sharpay clapped her hands together. "Seen any hot guys?"

"Uh, duh! Troy Bolton and his little group over by the kegs. Talk about hotties," Natalie squealed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, Troy Bolton and his followers of enraged hormone friends, never seemed to phase her. Being one of the most popular girls in school, meant half the boy population hitting on her, something she was never a fan of.

"C'mon, Gabs," Sharpay nudged her with her elbow. "Lighten up."

Gabriella sighed, looking around. People walking around, drunk, and then there were the ones who practically had sex right in front of everyone. She ripped her eyes off the major PDA couple and tapped Sharpay's shoulder. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything?" She shouted over the music.

Sharpay shook her head. "No thanks."

Gabriella made her way over to where the kegs sat, stepping over people who passed out and sliding her way through people grinding. She grabbed the hose to the keg, and squeezed it.

Nothing.

She tried once again, but still nothing came out.

"Don't know how to work that?" A deep voice whispered in her ear. She smelled the alcohol coming off his breath.

She turned around and a little smile formed on her lips. "Hey, Derek. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I've been up north a lot this year."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded, feeling awkward. It was obvious that Derek always had a thing for her, and was a major perv.

"So, you need help?" His eyes slanted down towards the keg.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Thanks." She handed him the cup she was holding.

Derek pumped it, and squeezed the hose, as beer filled the cup. "Here ya go," He said, handing her the cup.

"Thank you." She tipped her cup, putting it to her lips, and drinking it. Her vision blurred for a second, then went back to normal. She felt dizzy, as her legs swayed back and fourth.

Suddenly, Gabriella knew this drink _wasn't _the best idea.

**A/N: **_Okay, so I got like two reviews last time. I'm not trying to come off as a bitch, but please review. Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella blinked rapidly, seeing if her vision would go back to normal. Her legs shook from under her.

"You okay?" She heard Derek ask, his voice echoing.

"I'm fine," She answered, her breath becoming short.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand, leading her somewhere she had no idea where to.

A door closed behind them, and Gabriella fell onto the bed. "Was something in that drink?" She slurred.

"No, no," Derek soothed. "Maybe it's just some side effect."

"My head is pounding."

"Just go to sleep. Everything will be fine." He climbed on the bed, laying next to her.

--

"Have you seen Gabby?" Sharpay asked Natalie, who was in the middle of flirting with Troy.

Her shoulders shrugged. "Wow, Troy," She commented, running her hand down his arm. "How do you stay in such good shape?"

"Uh, I don't know. Basketball keeps me pretty fit."

Natalie let out a giggle. "You know, I saw a bedroom back there," She turned her head, in the direction.

"Really?" His eyebrows raised.

"Ugh! You're both hopeless and horny! Not a good mix," Sharpay sighed, frustrated.

"You wanna go back there?" Natalie asked, taking a hold of his hand.

"Sure."

The two walked back towards the bedroom. Troy opened the door, and then spotted two figures on the bed already. One was on top of another, sliding the owner's shirt off. A face turned toward Troy and Natalie.

"What the hell?! Close the door!" He got up, chasing the two.

"Is that Gab-" Troy got cut off, by being shoved out of the room and a slamming door.

Derek, pushed the door shut, but a hand caught it. A perfectly manicured, pink nailed, hand shoved it back open. She gasped, seeing the seen in front of her. Her best friend, practically unconscious. A guy above her.

"Get off her, you sicko!" She screamed shoving the stranger. The unknown person fell, hitting the floor.

"Ow," The stranger mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Derek?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sharpay shouted, seeing who it was.

"Shar...," Gabriella groaned from the bed.

"What did you give her?" Sharpay ordered, picking up Gabriella's shirt and sliding it over her friend's head.

Derek, seeing this as an escape, got up and dashed for the door. He sprung back, after running into Troy. Literally.

"Derek! What the hell did you give her?" Sharpay commanded.

"Just some...," His voice trailed off.

"This is what you do?" Troy spat at him. "You give some chick some drugs, and what? Rape her? God, I know you were some sick perverted guy, but dude, that's just... fucked up."

Derek glared at him, before shoving past him, and sprinting out the door.

"Gabby?" Sharpay spoke, lightly hitting her cheek. "C'mon. You gotta get up."

Gabriella moaned, saying something Sharpay couldn't make out. She pulled Gabriella up, putting her arm around her shoulder, and pulling her out the door.

"Shar, let me help," Troy offered, picking Gabriella up. "Where'd you park?"

"Right across the street."

Sharpay and Troy, carrying Gabriella, walked over to Sharpay's car, with Natalie at their heels.

"Wait up, Troy!" She yelled, chasing after them.

"Right now isn't the time," Troy said.

Sharpay opened the door for him, as he set Gabriella in there. She groaned once again, her eyes fluttering.

"Just let her sleep it off. She'll be okay."

"Thanks, Troy. I owe you," Sharpay smiled.

"No problem. You think you could give me a ride home?" He asked.

"It's the least I can. And plus, you're probably gonna need to carry Gabriella in."

--

Sharpay parked the car, running into the curb, which sent Troy forward.

"Jeez. Any harder on the brakes?" He asked.

"Sorry. I'm not what you call the best driver."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," He commented sarcastically.

Troy got out, jogging over to the passenger side, which Gabriella was currently passed out in. He opened the door, putting his arm under her legs and one against her back, lifting her up from the seat. Sharpay closed the door after Gabriella was safely out.

They walked up the steps, and Sharpay pounded on the door. The light from the television shone through the drawn curtains. She knew Anna was still up. An eye peeked out the window, and then the door flew open.

"Sharpay? What's- Is that Gabby?" Anna stood in the doorway in pink sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt from Myrtle Beach, with what looked like a bleach stain under the word _beach. _Her hair was pulled in a ponytail off to the side of her head.

"She's fine. There's nothing to worry about. Or tell your dad," Sharpay whispered the last part.

"Can I put her in her bed?" Troy asked.

Anna looked up, hearing the deep voice. "Oh. Troy. I didn't notice that was you. Uh, yeah you can put her there, but what's going on?"

Troy didn't answer, he marched to the stairs, climbing them to the second floor. He walked down the hall, turning right. He looked around, seeing the messy floor, clothes everywhere. Making his way to her bed, he set Gabriella down, pulling the covers over her.

She whimpered, turning her head.

Troy sadly smiled at the girl. He bent down, kissing her forehead.

"What was that?" She mumbled.

"Just... saying goodbye."

"You should get over me, Troy. It was freshman year. We're different people."

"Gabriella, go to sleep. You're hyped up on some drug."

"I am not," She slurred, her left eye peeking open.

"Get some sleep," He whispered, walking down the stairs.

--

Gabriella woke up to the sun shining down on her closed eyelids. Groaning in pain, she sat up, her hand flying to her head immediately. The room felt like it was spinning. She closed her eyes, wanting to make the room stop.

Once, the dizziness past, she swung her legs over the side, almost stepping on Sharpay. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What happened last night? And why did she have this bad of a headache? She didn't drink_ that _much did she?

"Sharpay," Gabriella said, nudging her with her foot. "Wake up."

Her friend sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Morning, sunshine," She mumbled. Sharpay stood from her blankets on the floor. "You should really clean this room. It took me forever to make a spot for me to sleep."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Gabriella grimaced. "What happened last night?"

"Well, Derek tried getting into your pants by giving you some drug, and I found you, but he didn't do anything. Then Troy carried you to my car, and carried you into your room. Then I drove him home and came back over," Sharpay told quickly.

"Troy? Why did he-" Gabriella paused.

Sharpay shrugged, knowing what she was asking. "He offered to help. And I knew I couldn't carry you by myself. He still cares about you, Gabby."

"Whatever," She brushed it off. "I'm hungry. Let's go downstairs."

**A/N:**_ Eh, this one was kinda short. But I wanted to leave it here. Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella and Sharpay sat at the island in the kitchen, picking apart their pancakes they had made earlier.

"Don't you think you should just text him at least, saying thanks," Sharpay argued.

"No! Just leave it. He probably just wanted an easy get-away from Natalie. I knew I would do something like that to get away from her too."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay threw her head back in frustration. "He didn't just do it 'cause he was bored at the party. The guy still cares about you. Open your eyes to it."

"It was two years ago. And...," Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"And what?" Sharpay asked, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"Never mind." Gabriella got up, setting her plate and fork in the sink

Sharpay followed, repeating herself, "I think he deserves a thanks, Gabriella."

"I could have walked fine by myself," She snapped.

"No you couldn't have. You were barely awake!"

"Why do you want me to call him or something bad, anyway?"

"Because," Sharpay sighed. "When I was driving him home last night, he said something."

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"He told me not to say anything."

"Whatever. Let's go to the mall or something," Gabriella suggested, trying to get off the topic of her and Troy.

Anna walked down the steps. "Morning, Gabby. Shar," She said, walking to the counter, pulling out a box of cereal

"Gabby, you know Troy was-" Anna started to say.

"Yes, I know!" Gabriella shouted. "God, why is everyone so amazed with that? Not that big of deal."

"Well, if you ask me," Anna began again.

"But no one did," Gabriella interrupted.

Anna shook her head. "Just because you were acting like some whore last night and you let some guy spike your drink, and you're upset, don't take it out on me." She grabbed the cereal, and ran back up to her room.

"A little harsh, Gabby?" Sharpay said.

She shrugged. "Let's go somewhere."

"Gabriella, you should stay home. We can do something tonight." Sharpay grabbed her keys, walking out the door.

--

Gabriella stared up at the all-too-familiar brick house. The house she spent half her childhood at, where she mostly ate dinners when her mom was sick in the hospital and her dad was working. Pretty much her second house.

The Bolton house.

Sighing, she forced herself to walk up the stone path. As she walked, she heard the bubbling water in the pond the Bolton family owned.

Gabriella pressed the doorbell, hearing it ring in the house. A muffled voice called something, but she couldn't understand what. Feet scattered and the door knob turned, revealing Mrs. Bolton.

"Gabriella?" She asked, blinking. This would be the last person she would expect to visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I was-" Gabriella began, but Mrs. Bolton began flooding her with questions.

"How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you. How's your sister and your father?" She spoke quickly.

"I'm good, as well as my dad and Anna," She smiled.

"Oh, that's good. Well, are you here to see...Troy?" She questioned.

"Uhm, yeah," Gabriella answered slowly.

"He's around back. At the court, where else" She chuckled.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, turning around.

She hiked through the lawn, marching down to the basketball court where she saw a shirtless Troy doing a layup. He caught the ball, after it went in the net, dribbled back up to the top of the key, and went for a left hand layup. It went in again.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to him. He looked up, hearing her approaching.

"Good to see you awake," He commented.

"Yeah," She sighed. "About last night, I just wanted to say thanks. It was really nice of you."

"No problem, but why are you...here?"

"I thought it should be face-to-face. You kinda saved me there."

"Do you remember any of last night?" He asked, dropping his basketball and taking a drink out of his water bottle.

"Some. Just, like, little blurs."

He nodded.

"I remember one thing clearly though."

"What's that?"

"Your little goodbye."

"Oh, that." His face turned redder than it already was from the hot weather and sweating. "It was just, like it didn't mean," He stuttered.

"Oh yeah, I know. I was just-" She paused, feeling the tension and awkwardness in this conversation growing deeper.

They stared at each other, until Gabriella's head dropped, finding the freshly mowed grass a lot more interesting.

"I should probably go," She spun on her heel, meandering her way up to the front.

"Hold on," Troy called.

She faced him. "What?"

"One-on-one? You never could make a file shot, I wanna know if your game has improved," Troy challenged.

"I don't know if that's a good-"

"C'mon," he urged. "One game, it's not gonna kill you."

She sighed again. "Just one. First one to ten."

"Okay, then," He grinned.

"Can you put a shirt on though? It's kinda gross seeing all your sweat."

"Like you don't enjoy it." He grabbed his plain white shirt with the sleeves cut off, and slid it on.

"Game on, Bolton." She dribbled the ball to the top of the key.

"Hold up. Let's make this a little more fun."

"How so?" She asked.

"I win, one date with you."

"No! Absolutely not," She disagreed.

"Why? 'Cause you know I'm gonna beat you?"

"No, I just-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Fine. If you win, which you won't, one date."

"And if you do?"

"I'll get back to you on that one," Gabriella smirked.

--

They both had made eight points. Four baskets. Very difficult shots. One not giving the other any easy chance of winning. The two had always been competitive when they were younger, but managed to stay best friends. Well, up until middle school.

Everyone gets sucked into cliques when they enter middle school. And Troy, being the basketball guy, was obliviously going to fall under the jock category. With Gabriella's grades, she would surely go unrecognized by anyone, if you weren't gonna copy off her test, or homework.

But, Gabriella wasn't totally sports challenged. She had been swimming since she could walk. And she joined the swim team at her school in third grade, she's been on it every season so far. Between grades and swimming though, nothing else much happened with her life.

She felt her and Troy growing apart, but she thought they could fix it.

Wrong.

On the last day of sixth grade, Gabriella rode her bike down to Troy's house. Rang the doorbell, and when no one answered, she walked in, naturally. She was always welcomed in the Bolton house.

When she reached the living room, she saw Troy and his 'friends'. A girl looked up, face reading disgust and annoyance.

"Who's she Troy?" A dirty blond asked.

He looked up. "Oh, he-" He stopped not finishing his hello. "I don't think anyone answered the door."

"It's kind of illegal walking in to people's houses, uninvited ya know?" A boy with shiny blond hair commented.

"Well, it was open and-"

"What is she, some kind of stalker?" They all joined in laughing at her.

"Aren't you gonna leave, Gabriella? It's pretty clear no one wants you here," Troy said, harshly.

Emotionless, she walked out the door, peddling her bike up the street to her house.

From then on, Gabriella wasn't considered popular, until Sharpay Evans. She moved here towards the end of seventh grade. Something about Sharpay just screamed leader, someone who should be in charge, someone everyone knew.

People would look at Sharpay and judge her.

Whore.

Backstabber.

Dumb blond.

But, she was far from these things. She rarely threw herself at guys, and if she did, it was completely understandable. Every girl flirts a little to much at one point. And Sharpay was one of the nicest, most best friends a girl could ask for. And her grades would show she was _not_ a dumb blond.

And she was Gabriella's ticket to popularity.

--

Troy dribbled right past Gabriella, going in for the last shot. The shot that could win him this game. And a date.

Jump shot.

Swish.

Nothing, but net.

**A/N: **_So far, this is like my favorite chapter. Haha. Review please. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Game over," Troy smirked, dropping the ball. "I'll pick you up around seven."

"Tonight? A little short notice. And plus, I have plans tonight."

"Too bad, cancel them. I won. We go on one date," Troy said, taking a drink of water.

"Tomorrow night is just fine, I think."

"Not for me."

"Well, than maybe we should just forget this whole date thing."

"No, I won, fair and square. You're just mad that I beat you."

"Ugh!" Gabriella groaned. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. It's called a surprise."

"Okay, I'll be ready at seven," Gabriella said reluctantly.

"Alright then. See ya then."

"Bye," Gabriella said, cutting through Troy's yard and others to get to her own backyard.

She stopped, remembering the conversation she had with Sharpay earlier that morning. She turned around, seeing Troy was laying in the grass. Calmly, she walked a little closer to him.

"Hey, what did you say to Sharpay last night when she drove you home?"

"She told you?" He popped up, shock and anger on his face.

"She just said you told her something, but she didn't tell me what," Gabriella informed.

"So, she didn't tell you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope."

"Just don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"Just tell me," She begged.

"No," He said sternly. "It was between me and her. It's not your business."

"Jeez, chill then," She said, annoyed.

Gabriella turned around, leaving, making her way through people's yards until she reached hers.

--

Gabriella climbed the stairs, leaving her basement and opened the door, arriving in the kitchen. She heard Anna's music blasting upstairs. She decided to go up there and patch things up, while she was on this apologizing parade.

She knocked on the door, then figured she wouldn't hear her. She turned the door knob, walking in, seeing her sister painting on her easel, their father gave her last Christmas. A green field was painted onto the former white surface. Anna dabbed red, purple and yellow flowers on certain spots. Gabriella walked over to where Anna's Ipod was plugged in, blasting the music. She pressed the _pause_ button and Anna's head twirled around.

"Ever hear of knocking?" She set her paint brush down, glaring at her sister.

"Ever hear of keeping your music volume low enough you can actually hear someone knocking on your door?" Gabriella snarled.

"What do you want anyway?"

Gabriella let out a breath. "I wanted to say sorry, about earlier. And I guess for right now too."

"It's cool. I kinda blew up on ya," She smiled.

"So, we're good?"

"Always have," Anna answered.

"Kay, good," Gabriella smiled, before stepping back to the doorway. "Oh, and you'll be happy to know," Another exhale. "Me and Troy will be enjoying each others company tonight. You always liked us together."

"Good," Anna grinned. "So, it's like a date?"

"Depends who you ask."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ask me, I'll say no. If you ask him, he'll say yes."

"So, one person thinks it's a date?" Anna asked, confused.

"No. It's hard to explain," Gabriella spoke, turning around. "Nice picture by the way," She called back to her sister.

--

Gabriella smoothed her shirt out, looking herself over in the long mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders. She took a deep breath through her nose. A knock was heard behind her door. She opened the door, seeing Anna.

"Do I look okay?" Gabriella asked, nervous.

"Yes! I love your shirt," Anna complimented on her sister's white knit top.

"Thanks. It's Sharpay's."

The doorbell rang. "Oh my god, he's here," Gabriella said.

"Anxious much?" Anna asked, knowing her sister still had a thing for Troy Bolton.

"No. I just... want to get this over with. Now, move." She slid past her sister, walking down the stairs. She opened the front door, moving her eyes over Troy, seeing his plain back T-shirt and light blue jeans.

A smile ran across his face. "You look great."

"Thanks," She blushed. "But I feel over-dressed."

His head shook, "You look fine. Don't worry. You ready?" He held his hand out.

"Yeah," She closed the door behind her, but not taking Troy's hand.

He pulled his arm back, embarrassed.

"So, where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," He grinned.

--

Gabriella smiled as she saw they were driving down a very familiar narrow road. The smile soon faded away slowly. Why would Troy bring her _here? _This place has to be one of the worst places for him. His own brother died here. They drove over the bridge that Tanner jumped off of on that hot Fourth of July day.

Gabriella gulped, trying to force herself not to remember that horrible day. But she did.

The Bolton and Montez family gathered at the lake every summer, but all of them joined each other on July fourth every year for a cookout and swimming and then watched fireworks at night. It was a tradition, it always had been.

That summer would have been the perfect summer to Gabriella, if Tanner didn't have to be so stupid. It was the summer right before middle school, before everything changed. Her mother hadn't been diagnosed yet, and her father wasn't doing crazy hours at the office. She had her best friend and the rest of the summer ahead of her. At least, that's what she thought.

"I dare you," Troy smirked at his older brother.

"Fine. Back up and watch how a pro does it," Tanner said. He always had been such a smart, well balanced person, but that day, he obviously wasn't.

Tanner backed up a little, getting a running start for his jump into the water below him.

"Do you think that's such a good idea? He could get hurt," Gabriella worried, always being the responsible, prudent person she was.

"Gabs, don't worry," Tanner winked. "Like anything will happen to me."

A small smile formed on her tan face, "Okay."

Tanner ran, leaping off the edge of the bridge, screaming and laughing until he hit the water. A splash was heard and Mr. Bolton came running up.

"What the hell did Tanner just do?!" He commanded.

"He jumped," Troy smiled.

"What!" Jack Bolton turned around, running down the rocky path to the water. He looked over the water, scared. Where had his son gone? Did he get out? Was he alright?

Blood rose to the top as everyones eyes widen in horror, trying to keep that awful, but truthful, thought out of their minds. Tanner couldn't be dead. He was one the most lively people on Earth.

"Tanner!" Jack screamed, jumping into the water that had blood floating in it. He felt a hand under water. A non-moving hand. He grabbed it, pulling it up to the surface.

Gabriella gasped, covering her mouth. The left side of Tanner's head was demolished. It was smashed in, covered in blood.

She quickly shook her head, coming back into the presence. Still the question ran around in her mind. Why would Troy bring her here?

"You okay?" He glanced over at her.

"Yeah, I just-" She paused, not knowing how to phrase it. "Why here? I mean, I thought this would _not_ be one place you want to visit."

"His birthday is tomorrow, and I've always came up here on this day. And I thought, why not a picnic with you? If this is weird for you, we-" Troy began.

"No, it's fine. That's really cool that you come up here," She smiled.

"_You're_ cool."

She blushed, looking down at her feet.

--

Gabriella and Troy sat on a blanket, both eating peanut butter sandwiches. Troys was dripping with grape jelly, and Gabriella's with raspberry.

"You remembered," She grinned.

"Remembered what?" Troy mumbled, his mouth full of sticky peanut butter.

"That I can't stand grape jelly."

"How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes. "You only reminded me everytime we had a sandwich at my house."

She laughed, "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Trust me. I remember everything about you," Troy said, smiling at her while taking another bite out of his sandwich.

**A/N:**_ I changed my mind, this is my favorite chapter. Haha. Review please, they've kind been slipping. I only got three last chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and Gabriella shared memories from their childhood, which seemed so long ago. Everything was so simple then, so carefree. It seemed after Tanner's death, almost everything changed. The following school year, Gabriella's mom was diagnosed with skin cancer. It was a shock to everyone that knew the Montez family. And Gabriella was losing her best friend to a mean, snobby, shallow group of people.

Her family was falling apart with her mom in the hospital, she was the glue that held them together. Their father worked more, and more. Anna was very distant towards everyone. If you asked her a question, it was a one-word answer. She would only talk while visiting her mother in the hospital, and if you walked in on her, she stopped dead, not even finishing her sentence.

The two remained silent for a while, looking out at the calm water with the wind blowing gently, creating the perfect weather.

"You miss him?" Gabriella asked, looking over at him.

Troy nodded, knowing who she was talking about. "I swear my dad thinks I'm him."

"No, he doesn't-" Gabriella began, but Troy interrupted.

"Trust me. He's told me so many times that Tanner would have made that shot, Tanner would have done this better, Tanner was better. He pretty much says Tanner is the one who should be here."

"Troy, you know thats not true," Gabriella said, resting her hand over his. He flipped his over, interlacing their fingers.

"He blames me, Gabby. I know he does."

"Troy, don't listen to your dad. Believe me, no one knew that was gonna happen."

"You did," He whispered.

"What?" Gabriella asked, not hearing what he said.

"You told us that it wasn't a good idea, if I just listened to you! God!" Troy sighed, frustrated, angry, all the guilt rushing back into him.

"Troy," She spoke slowly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, of course it wasn't," Troy growled, sarcastically.

Gabriella sighed, desperate to pull Troy from this dark place. He shouldn't be this hurt, this angry, this guilty. He didn't deserve it, and Gabriella wanted to prove to her old friend, that he didn't kill his own brother. It was just fate working in a cruel, evil way.

--

Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He remembered so much about the Montez home; the way Mrs. Montez's freshly baked cookies smelled, and the sound the wind chimes always made hanging out on the patio.

"You wanna come in?" Gabriella asked, opening her door.

"Yeah," He accepted, getting out.

The two teenagers walked up to the front door, opening it to hear muffled music playing upstairs. Obviously, Anna was upstairs drawing or painting something. She always had booming music playing while she was in her room, especially when she was creating some other art piece. Anna was defiantly the artist in the house.

"Teen angst?" Troy jocked.

Gabriella slightly smiled. "Nah, she always does that when she's drawing or something. I'll go tell her-" She began, heading for the stairs.

"Hold on," Troy grabbed her hand. "This is a good song," He commented as _Somebody's Me_ played through the house.

Troy offered his hand, as a gesture asking her to dance. She smiled, taking his hand, and setting her other hand on his shoulder. Troy's spare arm wrapped around her waist. The two began to slow dance across the living room, smiles playing on both of their lips. As soon as they were both relaxed enjoying being this close to each other, it stopped. Replacing the slow song with, _Hey, John, What's your Name Again_ by _The Devil Wears Prada_ pierced through the house. They pulled back, surprised by the sudden change in music. Slow to screamo. How ironic.

"Uh, do you want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked, awkwardly.

"Sure," He smiled, following her into the kitchen.

Gabriella opened the fridge door, scanning their options. Then she was reminded that they had milk, that was probably sour, and water from the sink. Nothing else seemed good.

"We have water," She admitted, embarrassed. "We can't seem to ever have any food here. Or anything to drink."

"It's cool," Troy chuckled. "Water's fine."

Gabriella smiled, opening the dish washer, pulling two clean glasses out and filling them with water. She dropped three ice-cubes in each and handed one to Troy.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, as the two of them headed into the living room, Troy fell onto the couch, as Gabriella went through the pile of DVDs.

"Any requests?" She asked, tossing movies to the side.

"You have _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?"

She nodded, flashing him the DVD case. She popped the disc out setting it into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote, making herself comfortable next to Troy.

--

Wrapped tightly in a blanket, Gabriella sat staring at the television playing the terrifying movie. She flinched when she felt Troy's head drop down onto her shoulder. She then relaxed, seeing how peaceful he looked.

The steps creaked and Gabriella jumped up, spilling water and waking up Troy. A scream escaped both of their mouths, as well as Anna's on the steps, startled by the shouting.

"Jeez, Anna," Gabriella sighed.

"Me? You're the ones who pop up screaming when someone walks down the steps," Anna defended herself.

"Who comes downstairs at three in the morning, anyway?" Gabriella set her hands on her hips.

"Three in the morning?!" Troy asked, his eyes growing wide. "Shit. I'm gotta go." He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on quickly. "I'll call you tomorrow, Gabs. Nice seeing ya, Anna," Troy said trying to get out of the door.

After they heard Troy's car start and drive away, Anna opened her mouth. "So, what'd you guys do?" She leaned against the banister, a smirk on her lips.

"Nothing," Gabriella shrugged. "Just watched a movie."

"Mhmm," Anna nodded, knowing there was more to the story, Gabriella wasn't telling her. "That's all he could come up with?"

"It's none of your business what we did. Now, I'll be heading up to bed, and I think you should too."

--

Gabriella's phone vibrated against her night stand. She groaned, feeling around for her ringing phone. Half asleep still, she answered.

"Hey, Gabs," Sharpay said, wide awake, on the other line.

"What do you want?" Gabriella groaned.

"I'm bored," She sighed. "And Ryan went somewhere with some girl, and you're the first person I think of when I get up," She jocked.

"Gee, thanks. But I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore. Get up! And since when do you sleep in this late? You're the weirdo who gets up at ten on the weekends."

"As much as I love your backhanded compliments when I first wake up, I'm going back to sleep," Gabriella said, ready to hang up on her friend.

"Why, rough night with Troy?"

"How did you know about that?" Gabriella asked, now interested.

"Were you expecting no one to know about it? I got about seven texts saying something about how you and Troy are now in love, blah, blah, blah. Boring. Anyway, what happened? Where did he take you? And... how did he even ask you?"

"Long story."

"I've got time," Sharpay said.

"I don't. Bye." Gabriella pressed the end button, sliding her phone shut.

That got rid of Sharpay for now. It won't be long until she'll have to admit to her best friend that she actually enjoyed the date, and developed some sort of crush on the famous Troy Bolton. And everyone knows _that_ will spread like wildfire through East High.

**A/N: **_Hopefully you guys know what to do by now. Haha. Review, please. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy finished his practice for the day, and walked into the large kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing one of the many cold water bottles. He twisted the cap off, drinking it. Hearing someone walk in the room, he pulled the bottle away from the lips, hearing it pop. Mr. Bolton stood there.

"Troy, you know what today is, your mother wants you to go get ready so we can go to the cemetery," He told his son.

Troy nodded, putting the cap back on and setting the water bottle on the island. He walked into the bathroom, stripping his sweaty clothes, and taking a quick shower.

--

After putting jeans and a plain T-shirt on, he slipped on his shoes and down the stairs he went. Mrs. Bolton stood there, sadly smiling down at an old photo album with _Brothers _written across it, in neat cursive.

"Mom?" He spoke.

Her head raised slowly as she closed the photo album. "We have to get flowers."

--

After Troy and his parents stopped to buy flowers, they arrived at the cemetery. They walked down the long lawn, looking for the grave. Troy walked slowly behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down, watching his feet. He hated this day; it reminded him of what he did. It played in his memory over and over, like a never ending movie. Only it wasn't a movie, it was life, and life was real.

Mrs. Bolton knelt down by her son's grave. Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she grabbed the tiny shovel out of her bag, and began digging a hole for the flowers. Mr. Bolton leaned down, helping his wife.

Troy stood there, no emotion reading on his face. He rocked back and fourth on his heels. He knew he should be more respectful to his brother. Tanner did everything to help Troy, his brother was more like a father than his own was. He helped Troy with his homework, as Mr. Bolton sat there, complaining that school won't get you anywhere.

One of the dinners with his brother and his family rolled into his mind.

_"Dad, did you know Troy got an A on his math test?" Tanner asked, swallowing his food. _

_"How was football today?" Jack ignored his son's question. "You got a big game on Friday."_

_"It was fine, but did you hear what I said?" Tanner said, aggravated that his father didn't care the least bit about Troy's grades. _

_"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Bolton waved his hand carelessly. "Troy took some test."_

_"Well, I think that was awesome. I know I rarely got an A on a math test," Tanner whispered to his little brother. _

_Troy smiled up at Tanner, admiring him even more. _

Mr and Mrs. Bolton stood up, looking down at the flowers in the grave.

"Blue was always his favorite color," Mrs. Bolton commented sadly.

Troy stared down at the blue flowers blowing in the wind. He caught a glimpse at the words on the stone.

_Tanner Bolton_

_Beloved, son, brother, friend. _

_March 5__th__, 1985- July 4__th__, 2000_

The same scene stayed in his head. He kept seeing Tanner jumping off that bridge. He could have stopped his brother, but he didn't.

--

Troy closed his bedroom door, seeing his phone laying on his bed. Obviously, he had forgotten it. _One Text Message_ read on the screen. He hit the _view_ button. Gabriella's name shone on the screen, causing a tiny smile to form on Troy.

_Hey, are you up for anything today?_

Troy ran his fingers across the keys, typing his response.

_What do you have in mind?_

Troy sat down onto his bed, falling back. Tired and loving the feeling of the soft bed under him, he kicked his shoes off and brought his legs up, laying down. He set his head onto the cool, comfortable pillow. His eyes closed.

He heard a beep around the room, but ignored it, slipping closer and closer to sleep.

--

After the third time calling, Gabriella shut her phone frustrated. She was just texting him, why hadn't he answered? A sigh escaped her. Maybe he just didn't want to do anything. After all, it was his dead brother's birthday.

Her phone vibrated on the couch. She jumped, hoping it was Troy. But a different name appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Shar," She answered disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" She asked, due to the welcoming she got from Gabriella.

"You could say that."

"Another date with Troy?" Sharpay had a smirk crawling onto to her.

"We are not dating, for the hundredth time!"

"Yet," Sharpay corrected. "I just can't wait for the moment I can say 'I told you so'."

"Not to burst your bubble, but we aren't gonna end up together. Me and Troy Bolton just weren't made for each other."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So naive. Anyway, wanna do something tonight?"

"Like what?" Gabriella asked, bored.

"I don't know. I just wanna get out of this house. My mom started talking about mother/daughter day. Gag me."

Gabriella chuckled at her Sharpay's over dramatic reaction. "You just wanna come over? We have school tomorrow and I'm incredibly tired."

"Sure, sure. I'll be there." Gabriella heard the click on the other end, indicating Sharpay had hung up.

Gabriella set her phone on the small table by the couch, and lied down. She grabbed the fuzzy, warm blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and covered herself with it. A yawn escaped her mouth, as she turned to her side. Her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness.

--

"Get up," Sharpay told her friend for the fifth time. She picked up a pillow throwing it at her. "Gab-ri-ella!" She spit out, breaking the apart the syllables in her name.

Gabriella turned over, glaring at her friend. "What?" She sighed.

"I've been here for like forty-five minutes and you've been sleeping the whole time. And to top that off, your phone has been going off every three minutes," Sharpay complained.

"My phone?" Gabriella asked, confused picking it up.

Three missed calls read on the screen when she opened it, and Brooke's name came up.

"Shit," Gabriella mumbled, pushing herself off the couch.

She was positive that Coach Parker would kill her this time. Coach Parker was Gabriella's swim coach. She had been missing practice for a week now, due to volleyball. And Brooke, being one of the captains and Gabriella's friends, must have called her to remind her.

"What?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"I think I have some sort of a death wish," Gabriella answered, running up to her room.

Having no idea what is going on, Sharpay followed her friend upstairs. "Gabby, what are you talking about?"

"Swim practice. Coach Parker said if I miss another one I'll get kicked off the team. I haven't been there for a week. And you know how pissy he gets when you miss the first ten minutes. I don't even wanna imagine what he's gonna say today."

Gabriella quickly threw on her bathing suit. She picked up a volleyball T-shirt from last summer and threw it over, following black shorts.

"I'll see you later?" Sharpay spoke more like a question as she watched Gabriella sprint back down the steps.

"Sorry, Shar. I don't know what kind of freak puts a practice on a Sunday anyway," Gabriella complained.

She slipped her shoes on, slamming the door behind her.

--

She got out of her car, running into the school. The first two doors she tried were locked. She groaned, growing more, and more annoyed. Remembering that the basketball team sometimes runs the track, and uses the back door, she ran around to the other side of the school.

Finally, she reached the destination. She turned the knob, hearing it click, which meant it was open. She ran over to the door which led out of the gym to the hallway. Calmly, she walked across the hall, going into the locker room the girl's swim team uses.

No one else was in there. She heard splashing and muffled whistle blows. In a hurry, she threw her shorts and shirt in a locker, and pulled her swim cap and goggles out.

Gabriella pulled her hair up, letting it rest on the top of her head. She slid her red swim cap over her head, tucking her goggles in her swimsuit by her thigh.

She walked out, not quite prepared for Coach Parker's tirade. He stood over the pool, looking angry and frustrated. His right hand at the end of one of his toned arms, was balled into a fist.

He looked up, hearing slapping on the wet tile floor. He obviously didn't look to happy for Gabriella's sudden return to practice.

**A/N: **_I know, not much Troyella action in this chapter, there will be some next chapter. Review, please._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

An intimated Gabriella walked up to her swim coach of three years. His face read disappointment, and annoyance. She smiled nervously, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm really sorry-" She began on her apology, but he put his hand up to silence her.

"I don't want to hear it. Go in lane seven where no one is practicing. Just... do IMs for the rest of practice, but stay after. I need to talk to you."

Gabriella nodded, walking over to the last lane that was empty. She pulled her goggles over her eyes, diving into the water. When her head came out, she threw her arms up, moving them together in a circle, putting her head in the water after every rotation. Her legs were like glue stuck together, moving up and down like a dolphin, creating the butterfly stroke.

She took a breath, going into the form of a flip turn, kicking off the wall. She began the backstroke, counting the flags that read _State Champions _hanging from the ceiling. The flags that hung across the pool came into her view, as she started to count her stokes. She did a backwards flip turn, making her come up on her stomach.

Her legs started doing the scissor kick, as her hands came up beside one another, and then parted, making the breast stroke. Gabriella hated this stroke. She was always slow at it. She could never seem to get her arms and legs in perfect rhythm together.

She finished with free style, her best stroke. She continued the IMs, until she heard the whistle. She ignored it though, finishing the IM she was on.

When her fingers reached the wall, she saw Coach Parker standing there, looking over the red clipboard he had at every practice and meet. She pushed herself out of the water, sliding her goggles off, hearing the suction release.

"What's up?" She asked casually. Maybe if she pretended nothing was wrong, he would forget.

"You've missed a week of practice and a meet. _That's _what's up," He spat, some spit flying out of his mouth.

"I know, and I'm really-" Gabriella began, but was interrupted.

"Gabriella, you're one of the best swimmers on this team. You could be captain next year during your _last year_ of high school. And you're good at volleyball I hear too. You _don't _want to get kicked off the swim team. Do you realize how good you're college application is looking? Good grades, volleyball team, swim team, but you're very close to getting kicked off.

"I know," She sighed.

"But, you can't miss these practices. Especially towards the end of the season with championships coming up."

"I'm really sor-" Once again, Gabriella didn't finish her sentence.

"I think I'm going to have to kick you off if you miss one more."

"I can't miss one more?!" She yelled her hands flying up in anger. "Katie Johnson missed almost a month, and she's _still _missing some!"

"Her father was killed in a hit-and-run, Gabriella! Two different situations."

"I'm one of the best swimmers on this team, and if I happen to be sick one day, I'm just off the team? Like that?" She snapped her fingers, fury running through her.

"Gabriella, you heard what I said. If you don't follow, you will be kicked off. Understood?" Coach Parker looked down at the small girl.

"Yeah," She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Good. Now, practice your butterfly. Your arms looked stiff earlier." He turned around on the slippery floor, and stopped half way to his office. "Practice your starts too. You're going down too deep."

Gabriella slid her goggles on, stepping onto the block. She curled her toes over the edge, the other foot behind. Her fingers on both hands gripped the edge of the block. She pulled back, ready to dive into the water when she heard a voice behind her.

"He's a dick, isn't he?" The voice said, the shoes squeaking on the wet floor.

She turned around, surprised by the sudden comment. She lost her balance, splashing right into the water, but not before she saw who it was.

Her head popped out of the water. "Jeez, Troy," She sighed, taking her goggles, she hated ever so much, off her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Some surprise basketball practice. You getting kicked off the swim team?" He asked.

"Well, I will if you don't leave so I can practice before Parker sees me."

"I'll leave one on condition," He said acting sly.

"What?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Jump off the high dive."

"What?" Her eyes widen. "You're crazy. And you know I would _never_ do that."

"Then I'll just wait here until you march yourself up that ladder and jump off the high dive."

"You promise you'll leave?" Gabriella asked, not truly believing he would leave if she did such a scary thing.

He nodded, a smirk appearing on his pink lips. "Yup."

She gave him a strange look, then pulled herself out of the pool. She slid her goggles off her head, dropping them by the lane she was just in. She walked do the tall ladder and began climbing up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She said when she reached the top, stepping onto the dive that was high above the water.

"Well, believe it, Montez. Now jump into the water," Troy called from below.

"If I get killed it should be on your conscience," She jocked, then realized that wasn't the best thing to say. After all, he still felt guilty about his brother, and she was just doing the exact same thing. Sure, it wasn't as high, but still, it was a scary thing for her.

He smiled up at her, not offended. "Whatever you say, Gabs."

She walked do the edge, her toes hanging over. She looked down at the non-moving, empty water. Her eyes scanned over the pool area, stopping where he goggles sat. They looked really small from up here. She didn't think she was that high up. Her leg began to shake.

"I can't do it," She spoke.

"Yes, you can. Now jump!" Troy said, trying to encourage her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, stepping off the long diving board. A shriek escaped her mouth, while in the air. Her mouth closed, and her eyes opened when she was underwater. She heard Troy's muffled clapping and cheers.

She swam to the surface to see Troy's grinning face at the edge of the pool. He offered his hand, helping her out of the pool. A smile stretched across her face. She did it.

"I knew you'd do it," Troy smiled.

"Well, I-" She began, but was cut off for the hundredth time today. But she became aware of what was interrupting her. It was Troy's lips. Not his talking, but his against hers.

They were kissing.

"Bolton, Montez!" An angry deep voice shouted from the other side of the pool.

They immediately pulled back. Coach Parker stood there, his nostrils flaring. This was not the way to earn his respect towards Gabriella again.

"Gabriella, if you want to remain on this team, making out with your boyfriend while you should be practicing is _not _the way."

"He's not my boyf-" She began to correct him.

"Get back to what I told you to do," He ordered. "And, you," A finger pointed at Troy, "get out of here. I'm sure your dad wouldn't be too happy if he knew you were in here making out."

Trying not to laugh, Gabriella grabbed her goggles, and dove back into the pool. A smirking Troy, turned around, leaving the pool area.

Their first kiss with each other was just interrupted by their school's swim coach. But, it was one of the best kisses both of them had ever had.

--

Gabriella stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. She was so sore from being in the water for a while. She felt like her arms could just disconnect themselves from her body and fall off. She kind of wished they would too.

She walked out the bathroom, to her now clean room. She opened her dresser drawers, taking out a T-shirt with _East High _written on it. She slipped that over herself, pulling it down. Gabriella took the sweatpants that were lying on her bed, and stepped into them.

Unwrapping the blue towel that was around her head, she began brushing her wet hair. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, setting her brush back on her dresser. She opened her door, walking down the stairs.

She had the house to herself, Anna was at a friend's house. Gabriella was thankful for that. She was so tired, and sore. She fell onto the couch, just as her phone started vibrating.

"Ugh," She groaned, getting back up, walking across the room where her phone sat. She opened the text message.

_Wanna come open your door?_

It was from Troy. She immediately took in her appearance. She looked horrible. The light blue circles under her eyes were visible, and the clothes just hung of her body, like she was some coat rack.

The doorbell rang through the house.

Nervously she made her way to the door. She opened it to see Troy looking great. As usual.

Grinning he said, "I thought we could finish what we started earlier."

And before she knew it, or could react to what was going on, they were kissing each other yet again.

**A/N: **_Haha. I know the beginning was kinda boring, but hopefully you liked it towards the end. Reviews __have been slipping. So, please review. I'd like to know people are still reading this. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The front door burst open as Gabriella and Troy pulled back from their kiss, seeing Anna stomp up the stairs. The front door opened again with Mr. Montez standing there. Gabriella immediately pulled herself back from Troy.

"Anna!" He yelled up to his daughter. "Get back down here!"

"No!" She screamed. "Just leave me alone. I can't stand you!"

Mr. Montez sighed scratching his head. Just then did he notice Gabriella standing there with Troy. His eyebrows knit together. Why was Troy Bolton in _this_ house? Was he in the right place?

"Hey, dad," Gabriella spoke. "I thought you wouldn't be back for a week."

"Well, I'm home now," He said sternly. "Troy. Nice to see you again."

"Mr. Montez," Troy nodded.

"Gabriella, I think it's time for Troy to go."

"Whatever," She sighed, turning to Troy. "I'll walk you out."

The couple made their way out onto the porch. Gabriella shut the door, not wanting her father to hear the conversation with Troy.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Troy asked.

She nodded, a tiny smile forming. "Guess so."

Troy bent down, placing a short, soft kiss on Gabriella's lips. "See ya." He stepped off the porch, walking to his car that was parked across the street. He got in, waving goodbye as he drove off.

She went back inside, dreading the talk she'd probably have to experience with her father. She could hear Anna and her father arguing upstairs.

This was usually the pattern when Mr. Montez left for a business trip and he returned. Anna never liked that he always seemed to be doing something for work, and she was just annoyed when he tried talking to her like they have the perfect father/daughter relationship. He did the same thing with Gabriella, but she tried her best to be nice. He was their father after all.

Not wanting to hear the yelling, Gabriella walked outside in the warm night. She walked over to where the hammock hung between the two trees. She smiled faintly remembering all the memories these trees held.

The tree on the left was declared Gabriella's and the one on the right was Troy's. They built a bridge that they could walk across to get to one another's trees. But they were six years old when they stayed up in those trees all day. You could say they were best friends. For life.

"Gabby?" A soft voice spoke. The voice sounded like it was crying.

Gabriella sat up, squinting to see who the figure was. "Anna?

"The one and only," She answered sighing.

Gabriella felt the hammock swing and more weight fall onto it. She saw Anna laying next to her, her hands resting on her stomach.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked, resting her head next to her sisters.

"No. Your father is-"

"_Our_ father," Gabriella corrected her.

"_Your_ father," Anna emphasized, "is a jerk and I hate him."

"Why? What'd he do this time?"

"He acts like we have the perfect relationship with each other, but then he leaves every other week. When was the last time we actually had dinner with him?"

"Well, I can't remem-"

"Exactly, my point. So, why does he act like we're best friends when he's actually home, and then if we try to do something it's always, 'Oh, not today,' or, 'Are you crazy! Work is so busy,'," She imitated her father. "Blah, blah, blah."

A deep sigh escaped Gabriella as she sat there, not saying anything to Anna.

"Am I the only one bothered by this?" She asked, annoyed with Gabriella's silence.

"Yeah, well no. I just-" Gabriella sighed again, not knowing how to word this. "I just try to ignore this. He is our dad after all, Anna."

"Whatever." Anna stood, getting off the hammock. She began walking towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella sat up.

"Inside." The answer was followed by a slamming door.

--

Gabriella felt a beam of light surrounding her. It heated her body, but it was uncomfortable. She opened her eyes, and the light shown in her eyes, blinding her for a moment.

Birds were chirping around her, and there was a light breeze, making goosebumps appear on her exposed arms. She shivered.

She looked around. Had she fallen asleep outside? Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. She felt the wet grass between her toes, walking into her house.

The smell of fresh coffee filled her nose. Her dad was sitting there sipping out of a plain white mug, glasses perched on his nose and newspaper in hand. He looked up hearing Gabriella's entrance.

"Nice sleep?" He asked.

"I guess," She shrugged. "What time is it?"

"A little after six. You better go get ready for school."

She nodded, running up the steps. Anna came out of the bathroom, all ready for the school day ahead. Not even acknowledging her sister, Anna walked into her room.

"Weird," Gabriella mumbled to herself, making her way to her bedroom.

She ran her fingers through her hair. It was too messy to leave it down. She gathered it all in her hands and began braiding it. When it was complete, she tossed it over her shoulder, and finished with a skinny headband resting at the top of her head.

She slipped on jeans and a plain black long sleeve shirt.

--

Spinning the combination lock, Gabriella swung her locker door open. She gathered her folders and notebooks, and a pencil. She hung her bag up on the hook that was in her locker. She glanced at herself in the mirror that clung to her locker door, and saw a small zit was staring to form on her chin.

"Miss me?" Troy asked, leaning against the locker that was next to hers.

She shrugged, closing her locker. "Not really."

"Aw, now that hurt," He jocked, touching his hand where his heart was.

She smiled up at him. His blue eyes met with her brown. Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. Were they about to kiss in the middle of the hall? She didn't want to imagine all the rumors _that_ would start.

Troy's eyes closed slowly, as his head dipped down, coming closer to Gabriella's. She heard the noises in the hall way, quiet. Were they all watching her and Troy? Her eyes closed, as their noses brushed against one another's. Their lips just met when...

"Hey, Gabriella!" A fake cheery voice spoke.

Troy and Gabriella broke away from each other, as they saw the red hair on the person who just interrupted their kiss. Natalie's red hair was straightened, falling onto her shoulders. Her freckles looked like they were shining brighter today, and placed in the spot where they rested individually. But her green eyes read jealousy, and anger. I guess the term, _The Green Eyed Monster_, was relevant at this point.

"Hey, Nata-" Gabriella began, but Natalie's attention was now focused on Troy.

"I missed you at the party. I had a _really_ good time. But it could have been better if you were there," She said, indicating she did something with some guy. "If you know what I mean."

"Uhm, yeah," Troy answered, obviously uncomfortable by this situation. He looked over towards Gabriella. "I'll see you in Bio next period."

She nodded, understanding Troy's desire for escape. She watched as he walked down the hall, stopping to talk to Chad Danforth at his locker.

Natalie turned to Gabriella, the smile that was painted on two seconds ago, completely gone. "Listen, you need to stay away from Troy. You've known how long I've liked him, and you're acting like such a slutty bitch. So you better stay away from him, or else " She spat, glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. She knew Natalie was mean, but she wouldn't have guessed that she'd threaten her. "If anyone here is a slutty bitch, I think you have that title locked up."

"Oh, don't act so innocent. Everyone knows what you were doing with Derek before Sharpay barged in."

"We didn't do anything!" Gabriella threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yeah, okay," Natalie commented, sarcasm dripping with her words.

"Okay, you know what-" Gabriella paused. She didn't need to explain herself to Natalie. "I-I don't need to tell you anything, but you and I both know, that _nothing_ happened between Derek and I. So, if you wanna pretend something did, because you're such a shallow, rude person, by all means, go ahead."

Gabriella spun around, flipping her braid back over her shoulder, and strutting down the hall. She felt like a queen; she had just told Natalie Blake off, and nothing could ruin her day.

Well, not yet at least.

**A/N: **_Review please. I've gotten more, so that's good. Haha. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One of the most favorite sounds rang throughout East High; the bell indicating ninth period was over. It was Friday, and Troy just wanted to go home, and relax. But he had basketball practice, which he was not looking forward to the least bit.

Troy slipped into the locker room for the usual basketball practice every day. This was the last place he wanted to be right now. He rather be with Gabriella, he wanted to ask her something tonight. But, he still needed to know if she was even up for anything.

"Yo, Troy!" Chad Danforth yelled, as he was bent over, tying his shoes. "Where were you at lunch?"

"Uhm," Troy paused. "I was sitting with someone else today."

"Who?" Chad asked, trying to think who else Troy could be sitting with. It wasn't a crazy scenario though; Troy was pretty well known around East High.

"Just some... people," Troy answered, opening a locker.

Chad's eyebrows squinted suspiciously. "Whatever, man," He said before going out to the gym.

Troy was the only one left in the locker room after Chad left. It was no surprise, he's been late for practice all week. All due to Gabriella.

All week, he'd been stopping at her locker at the end of the day, saying goodbye, and telling her he'd be calling her that night. And he did call her, every day. They could talk anywhere from an hour to four. They talked about pretty much anything; from when they were little, and they rode their bikes practically every day in the summer, to their favorite kind of potato chip. Which was sour cream 'n onion for both of them.

Troy looked up, hearing shoes squeak on the floor in the locker room. Jack Bolton stood there, with a weird look on his face. It looked like if you crossed, confusion, anger, and surprise all in one facial expression.

"You're here," Mr. Bolton glanced at the clock on the wall, "and only seven minutes late this time. Usually it ranges from fifteen to twenty-five."

Troy sighed, "I know it doesn't seem like basketball is a huge priority for me right now, but-," Troy was interrupted from his father's screaming response.

"Doesn't seem like!?" he slammed his fist against one of the lockers. "Tanner, you need football. It's the only way you're gonna get into a good college your mother and I can afford."

Troy's eye widen a little. His dad was losing it, he just called him Tanner. "Dad? What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Tanner!" He yelled, sighing and putting his face into one of his hands.

"Dad...," Troy began. "I'm not Tanner."

"I know who you are, Troy!" he yelled. "Go practice foul shots, or something."

Troy nodded, totally freaked out by this situation. His dad never called him Tanner before, sure he's compared him to his brother, but he never confused Troy for him.

Troy walked out into the noisy gym. Everyone was doing a lay up drill on each side of the court. Troy sighed, picking up a basketball, and walking over to one of the side baskets that no one was using. He put his toes right behind the foul line, dribbling the ball. He raised the ball above his head, flicking wrists and following through.

"Over here, boys!" Mr. Bolton announced, coming out of the locker room.

This was going to be a weird, very awkward practice for Troy.

--

Gabriella fell onto her couch, so happy that it was finally the weekend. She felt a breeze of warm air, as she heard the door squeak open, and close. A blond head bobbed behind the couch, as she sat down on the chair next to the couch Gabriella was currently resting in.

"I didn't hear the doorbell," Gabriella said to Sharpay.

"That could be because I didn't ring it, huh?" She slipped off her shoes, flipping her legs over the other side of the chair and grabbed the latest _Seventeen_ issue.

Sharpay started humming, while flipping through the magazine. Gabriella sighed, rolling her eyes. This was a total Sharpay thing to do; barge into your house, welcome herself in, sit down, do something for a few minutes, then ask for food.

"You got anything to eat?" She asked, throwing the magazine back down onto the table.

"Probably not."

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned. "I am so bored. Let's go out tonight."

"And do?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Let's keep away from the parties at least, okay?"

"Still recovering?" Sharpay teased.

"Shut up."

Gabriella's phone started ringing, and Sharpay beat her to answering it. "Aw, little Troy is calling," Sharpay announced. "Now what will be the excuse to why you can't come to the phone?" She clasped the vibrating phone in her hand. "Are you waxing your mustache? Or, are you on the toilet, and it could be a while?"

"I will kill you if you say that," Gabriella threatened, trying to grab the phone from Sharpay.

She giggled, pressing the green button. "Hey, Troy."

"Sharpay?" Troy asked. "I thought I called Gabby."

"Oh, you did. But she can't some to the phone right now she's-" Sharpay began to say, but Gabriella snatched the phone away from her ear just in time to save herself from humiliation.

"I'm right here. Sorry about her."

"It's cool," he laughed. "You got any plans tonight?"

"No, why?" She answered, turning her back to Sharpay.

"You wanna come over? Just, like, hang out."

A grin stretched across her face. "Yeah, sure. That sounds cool."

"Awesome, so, is seven good?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, see ya then."

Gabriella shut her phone, as she set back down, and went back to her spot on the couch with a small smile on her lips. Troy just asked her to come over her house; that hasn't happened since sixth grade.

"Aw, big date with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay smirked.

"No, we're only hanging out at his house."

"Oh," Sharpay nodded knowingly. "I get it."

"It's not like _that_, perv."

Sharpay put her hands up in defense, " I didn't mean anything like that."

"Sure," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

--

Gabriella smoothed out her shirt, looking herself over in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; she looked good for someone who is just going to 'hang out'. She grabbed her sweatshirt, and cell phone, hitting the light switch and closing her door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, popping her head out of her bedroom.

"Troy's. I'll be back at eleven," she answered, walking down the steps.

"Dad's gonna be home at nine. What should I tell him?"

"That I'm over Troy's. No worries, Anna," She yelled, finishing with the front door closing.

--

Gabriella pressed her finger up against the doorbell, and heard the muffled ringing through the house. The door knob turned, showing a smiling Troy standing there. He had on such a simple pair of clothes, but still looked perfect; blue jeans and a red East High T-shirt. He wore nothing but white socks on his feet.

"Hope you don't mind, my parents had to go somewhere tonight," he blushed, hoping she didn't think he had the wrong intention.

"No, that's... cool," she replied.

Troy opened the door wider, letting her in. "You eat yet?" Troy asked.

"You mean today?" She smirked.

"No, genius. I meant dinner."

"Well, no, I didn't."

"Good. You like ravioli?"

"You _made_ ravioli?" Gabriella asked in disbelief. No way had Troy made ravioli for the two of them. He could barley manage a pop tart.

"Yeah right," Troy commented, sarcastic. "It's from a can. You're not that special, Montez," He jocked.

"Good to know," She smiled, following him into the kitchen.

She took in the familiar setting. Gabriella had spent more time in this kitchen than her own while growing up. Everything was still in the same place as it was six years ago. The microwave sat next to the toaster, and the same four chairs sat at the small square table.

The beeping of the microwave filled the room, and Troy handed her a bowl with steam climbing out of the top. "Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

--

Two empty bowls, with red sauce still in them, sat on the coffee table. Gabriella and Troy were on the couch, snuggled under a blanket together. Troy played with Gabriella's fingers continually under the blanket.

"Stop it," she giggled. "You know that tickles."

"That's why I do it," Troy grinned.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "You're so annoying sometimes."

"You love it though," he said, kissing her temple.

"I guess."

A comfortable silence filled the room, as Troy's fingers found Gabriella's hair. "Gabby?" He asked, still running his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?" She asked, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied, like he was about to ask a casual question.

"Would you say we're together?"

"Like dating?" Gabriella sat up, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of Troy.

"Yeah...," he answered, like it was obvious.

"Well," she began shifting her weight, clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know. We don't need a label."

"But, are we exclusive?"

"Why limit ourselves?" Gabriella asked.

"Wait," Troy said confused. "Are you saying you're dating someone else?"

"We're not dating, Troy," She spat.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to ask you, Gabriella."

They both rose from the couch, and the blanket fell to the floor. Troy sighed, looking down at his feet. "Gabs, I didn-"

"I think I should go," she announced, grabbing her phone off the table and headed for the door.

"Wait," Troy called. "Let me give you a ride. It's raining."

"My house is up the street. I'll be fine." She opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Be careful," he said, but didn't get to finish as the door slammed in his face.

**A/N: **_Sorry this one took a little longer than usual. I knew what I wanted to write, but I just didn't know how. Make sense? Probably not. Review please. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella pulled up her hood, as the cold rain pounded down onto the sidewalk. She now regretted being so stubborn and wished she had accepted that ride from Troy. She saw her house come into view. She just wanted to be in her warm bed, with dry clothes. Muffled music could be heard through the storm, as Gabriella turned around to see a speeding car race towards her.

She turned back around, picking her pace up on the sidewalk. Gabriella felt the headlights from the car shining on her. The music got closer, and the shrieking of a yell covered the blasting music. Brakes squealed on the road, as Gabriella turned her head around to see the car going right for her. Her eyes widen and a scream escaped her, as the car crashed right into her, sending her flying in the air, landing on the hood of the car. Her head went right through the wind shield, as she felt glass stab into her face and throat. Attempting to take in oxygen, she failed, as her eyes closed and everything went black.

--

The home telephone rang at the Montez house, and Anna ran down the steps to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Montez?"

"Uh, he's not available right now," Anna said.

"Could I leave a message? This is urgent."

"Sure, who is this?" Anna asked, uneasy.

"This is Mary from Albuquerque Hospital and we would like to inform Mr. Montez that his daughter, Gabriella Montez, is here, and in unstable condition.

"What?!" Anna yelled into the phone. "What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I am not allowed to discuss these matters unless you are a legal guardian or parent."

"Ugh!" Anna slammed the phone down, hanging it up. She glanced at the clock. It was almost ten thirty. She couldn't wait half an hour to get to the hospital. Grabbing the phone again, she ran into the kitchen, looking on the white board that hung on the wall which had Sharpay's cell phone number on it.

"Hey, Gabs," Sharpay answered.

"Uhm, no this is Anna."

"Oh," she said confused. "Is everything okay?"

"No. The hospital just called and they said Gabby was in there and it doesn't look too good, and my dad isn't home yet, and I was wondering if you could ride me to the hospital," she spoke quickly, worried about her sister.

"Oh my god, do you know what happened to her?" Sharpay asked, grabbing her shoes, and coat.

"No, but I'm really worried."

"I'll be there soon, Anna," Sharpay ended the call, running outside in the rain, getting into her car and racing to the Montez house.

--

Anna and Sharpay ran into the hospital, going straight to the front desk. The receptionist sat there with a head set on her ears. She kept smacking her pink bubble gum, and typing away on the computer.

"Hello!" Anna pounded on the desk.

The young girl with long black hair, looked up. "How may I help you?" She asked, like she had been rehearsing it for her whole life.

"What room is Gabriella Montez in?"

She scanned her eyes down the computer screen and then looked up at Anna and Sharpay. "Sorry, but she can't have any visitors right now."

"Not even family?" Anna asked, the stress of the situation getting to her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She needed to see if Gabriella was okay, she didn't even have any idea why she was in here.

"Sorry, sweetie, but she is in...," the receptionist paused, looking for the right word, "a critical condition."

"Why? What happened to her?" Anna asked anxious.

"I'm sorry, honey, I can't say."

Anna nodded, turning around to go sit in the waiting area. Sharpay followed, sitting next to her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Anna," Sharpay spoke softly.

"Can I use your cell phone to call my dad? I forgot mine."

"Yeah." Sharpay pulled her phone out of her pocket, handing it to Anna.

She dialed her father's cell phone number, and he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Dad, Gabby-"

"Anna! Where are you? I haven't been able to contact you or your sister. Are you okay?"

"_I_ am," she stressed, "Gabby, I'm not so sure."

"Why? Where are you two?" Mr. Montez asked, worried out of his mind.

"We're at the hospital."

"What, why are in there?"

"They called earlier, saying Gabby is in here, and Sharpay gave me a ride."

"Anna, do you know what happened to Gabriella?"

She shook her head, "No."

"I'll be there soon," he sighed, hanging up the phone.

Anna closed the cell phone handing it back to Sharpay. "Thanks," she whispered.

--

After Mr. Montez arrived at the hospital, and he informed the careless receptionist that he was Gabriella's father, Anna, Sharpay and him went to go see Gabriella. A doctor was in there when they walked in.

The doctor had said that Gabriella was hit by a car, and she went through the wind shield. The young man who had hit her was also injured, but not in such a bad condition as Gabriella. Someone who lived in the houses near by called 911.

"What do you mean not in such a bad condition as Gabriella?" Mr. Montez asked the doctor while sitting in one of the soft, blue chairs in the hospital room.

"She's in a coma, and the chances of her waking up are little less than fifty percent."

Mr. Montez nodded, resting his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, trying to take in everything that has happened.

Anna sat there, not saying anything. She was completely shocked by this. Gabriella, her big sister, just got hit by a car, and was in a coma.

It was surreal.

--

Sighing, Troy climbed the stairs to his room. He was so confused with what Gabriella had done earlier. He liked her so much, and she just walked out. Opening his bedroom door, Troy's eyes widen.

Gabriella was sitting on the corner of his bed. She looked up hearing him enter the room. Half of her top lip, curled up, creating a tiny smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Troy repeated, walking over to his bed. He sat down next to her. "How did you get in here?" Confusion ran into his head. It's not like he had a balcony like Gabriella did in her room where you can just walk in whenever you please.

She opened her mouth to answer his question, and then closed it. It was like she didn't even know how she ended up in Troy's room. "I don't know," she shrugged.

"How do you _not_ know? I would have heard if you came through the front door."

She looked down, her eyebrows knit together, totally confused. "I just saw really bright lights, and then I ended up here. In your room." She looked up at him. Hoping that he would have the explanation to why she just magically appeared here.

"Bright lights?" Troy said, talking to himself.

"Yeah, I was walking home, and then I heard this noise. I can't remember what, but it was really loud. And I turned around, and I saw bright lights, and next thing I know, I was here."

Troy stared at her, trying to comprehend this whole thing. And then his eyes got big again. He took sight of her neck. It looked like there was blood coming out of it, but it wasn't flowing down her neck like it should be, and there were tiny holes in it, like she had been pocked with something sharp.

"Gabs," he spoke, lifting his index finger to touch her neck. He immediately drew back, as she jerked away from him.

"Why are your hands so hot?" She asked.

"Why is _your_ neck so cold?" He looked at her, suspicion written all over his face. "Gabriella, what the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew." She looked like she was going to cry any moment, but nothing came out. Her eyes were all shiny too, looking like she actually _was _crying, but tears weren't visible on her cheeks.

Troy's head turned towards his open bedroom door, as he heard his parents enter the house. "Troy," he heard his mom call up the stairs.

"Up here," he answered. Troy looked back over to where Gabriella was sitting, but now she was gone.

**A/N: **_No worries, if you guys were a little confused towards the end, it's all part of my plan. Haha. Review please. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sharpay sat down in the waiting area once again. Mr. Montez had to discuss financial matters with the doctor, and feeling like she should leave the room, she did. She sighed, bored; she wanted to go to sleep, but she wouldn't be able to with what was happening with her best friend.

Anna came over, sitting down in the chair next to Sharpay. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there, hoping Gabriella would be okay.

"She was walking home from Troy's," Anna whispered, looking straight ahead.

"What?" Sharpay asked, not understanding.

"Gabriella. She got hit when she was walking home from Troy's."

Just then a thought it Sharpay.

Troy.

If Gabriella was over Troy's earlier, he must have no idea what was going on. He probably didn't even know Gabriella was in the hospital, unconscious.

"I should call Troy," Sharpay said, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly scrolled through her contacts until she came upon Troy's name.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, unsteady.

"Hmm?"

"Uhm. Gabby was over your house earlier right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, when she was walking home," she paused taking in a deep breath and trying not to cry, "she was hit by a car. She's in the hospital, and she's... in a coma."

"Sharpay, what's wrong with you?" Troy asked, annoyed. Was she trying to be funny?

"Nothing," she sniffled. "I'm really worried about Gabby is all."

"Sharpay, Gabriella was over my house about ten minutes ago. She's not in the hospital. And this sick joke you're making up, isn't funny." He slammed his phone shut falling back onto his bed.

Stunned by Troy's reaction, Sharpay closed her phone. "He didn't believe me," Sharpay sniffled.

"It's probably just a lot to take in," Anna reassured her.

"He said it was a sick joke. Like I would joke about something like this."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay," Anna said, trying to convince herself of that more than Sharpay.

--

Troy's eyes opened slowly, as he looked at his alarm clock. It was almost noon. Rubbing his eyes, he yanked the blankets off of him, and sat up. He jumped back, surprised to see who was in his room again.

Gabriella.

"You should start warning me," he joked.

She looked up at him, her long dark hair falling over her face, which looked like she was in pain. She wore a very serious expression. "I wish I could," she mumbled.

"The stupidest thing happened last night," Troy said ignoring Gabriella's reaction. "Sharpay called me saying you were hit by a car and you were in a coma. Not what I call a best friend, if you ask me."

Gabriella still stared down, picking at her nail. She didn't find Troy's comments very funny, she had a pretty good idea what had happened to her, and she was terrified. And she was still completely confused to why she could only show up where Troy was. She didn't quite know if it was _just _Troy's room, or anywhere Troy was. If he went to school, could she still turn up there? And if she wasn't with Troy, she had no idea where she was, she just saw all white, and she had a tingly, burning feeling in her head.

"You okay?" Troy asked, walking over to where she sat on his desk chair. He tilted her chin up with his finger. "Why are you still freezing?"

She shrugged, knowing what she thought happened to her, was probably true, but she didn't want to tell Troy. She couldn't, and she wouldn't.

"Gabriella, what's been going on with you?" He asked. "You look like you're dead."

She flinched at that.

"You have these holes in your neck. Your tan face is now pale white, and you've barely opened your mouth. And with what happened last night, I'm completely... messed up. I have no idea what's going on with you, Gabby."

"Don't worry about it, Troy," she whispered, looking away from him.

"I'm gonna worry, Gabby, I worry about _you_."

"Well don't. There's no need to," she shot back at him, then whispering, "It's not like there can be anymore damage done."

"What?" Troy asked not hearing her.

"Nothing." She looked away, watching the rain outside of Troy's window, she took a deep breath, letting it out.

"You're driving me insane, you know," Troy mumbled.

"How so?" she asked, till gazing out the window.

"You're not telling me what's wrong, and I think I'm reaching my limit of sanity right now."

She sighed, once again, looking at Troy. "Let's just say, Sharpay wasn't joking."

"You mean," Troy paused, realizing what she meant. "But you're right in front of me!"

"I know. And I have no idea how that's possible, unless...," she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Troy understood perfectly what she was gonna say.

"You're still alive, Gabby. Don't worry," he said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Troy," she shook her head, staring at the blue carpet her feet dangled over. How did she tell him that she could possibly be dead? Troy had hammered the idea that Gabriella was alive into his mind, and it would stay in there like glue. She bit into her faded purple bottom lip.

"You have _got_ to tell me what's going on with you," Troy urged

She looked at him. His eyes were begging her to tell him what was wrong, and why she seemed so different than her usual upbeat self. Gabriella wanted nothing more than to tell Troy why she was being so weird, but she knew as soon as she did, he might not be able to see her anymore, and she'd be stuck in that burning, white place. Somewhere Gabriella did not want to be, she didn't want to be alone.

"I can't," her voice was trembling.

"Why? Are you... in trouble, or danger or something?"

She shook her head, her unwashed hair bouncing off her shoulders. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

She closed her eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything," Troy answered hopeful.

"Call Sharpay back. Say you're sorry for being a jerk and just hanging up on her like that."

"Gabby," he sighed, standing up to where he was knelt beside her and begun pacing back and forth. "Sharpay won't tell me what's been going on with you, she's not-" he stopped, seeing Gabriella wasn't sitting in his black desk chair anymore. "Gabby?" He whispered, looking around the room.

Once again, she disappeared.

--

An hour has passed, and Troy still sat in his room. He thought over what Gabriella had said, and decided to call Sharpay. Grabbing his cell phone, he looked through his contacts until getting to Sharpay's name. He pressed the green button, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A sad, tired voice answered.

"Hey, Sharpay?"

"Troy?" The voice now sounded wide awake.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm sorry about-"

"You know, I can't believe you would think I would joke about something like that. Gabriella is my best friend."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever," she sighed. "You should really come down to the hospital."

"Yeah, I'll be there," he said, hanging up.

Troy fell back, landing on his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath. He was so confused right now. Gabriella was in a coma, but she could randomly show up in his room. How in the world was that possible? His eyes popped open, and he took his hands from over his eyes when he felt the weight shift on the bed.

Gabriella sat there, with a small smile.

Troy sat up. "I have to go to the hospital."

She nodded, looking down at her hands on her lap.

"You okay?" He asked, pushing her chin up gently.

"Uh huh," she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't have to go. I can stay here with you, if you want."

She shook her head. "You need to go."

"What if I rather stay here with you?"

She shook her head, her voice steady, "You should go, Troy."

"Gabby, I want to stay-"

"No." Her voice was now angry. She stood up. "I don't know how long I _can_ stay here. I have no idea what's going on with me, except that I'm-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"You're what, Gabriella?"

She looked away, not answering him.

"This is some messed up shit, Gabriella. I'm so worried about you, and you obviously know what's going on with you, so don't lie to me and say you have no clue. Why can't you tell me? I can help you with whatever it is."

"No, you can't," she shot back at him.

"Yes! I can," he shouted.

"No-" Gabriella began to say.

"Just tell me!"

"I'm dead, Troy," she answered calmly. "Happy now? You finally know." She looked at him, sadness, and anger on her face.

The telephone rang, which sent Gabriella vanishing again.

**A/N: **_Okay, sorry about the wait. I've been wanting to put this up, but, me being very forgetful, just completely forgot that I wrote this chapter. Anyway, please review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Troy sighed, walking to pick up the phone. Why did Gabriella always leave when someone was interrupting? Or, maybe she couldn't help but disappear; that it was against her will. After all, she did say that she had no idea how long she could stay in one place. She probably couldn't help from leaving, but Troy couldn't help but blame himself for the situation Gabriella had to be in. Maybe it was his fault she was acting so weird.

"Yeah?" he answered, annoyed.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton spoke. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy. What'd you need?"

"Well, I'm at the store, do you need anything?"

"No thanks," he said hanging the phone back up.

Sitting on his bed, Troy spotted his basketball sitting on his floor. It had been a while since him, Chad, Zeke, and Jason had hung out. He picked up his cell phone calling Chad.

"I was beginning to think you were dead," Chad teased.

_I'm not the one you should worry about,_Troy wanted to say. "Yeah," he laughed nervously. "You wanna shoot some hoops?"

"Yeah, I'll be over."

Troy ended the call. He then continued to call Zeke and Jason to invite them over.

--

Troy jumped, his feet landing shoulder width apart, he raised his arms, flicking his wrists, and missed again. Today was _not _going too well for him. He hadn't made one shot today. And everyone knew that Troy Bolton never missed; only if something was really bothering him.

"Dude, no wonder you told us to come over. You suck," Chad commented.

Troy glared at him, whipping the basketball towards his friend.

Chad caught it, like it came second nature to him. He chuckled, shaking his head, his curls from his famous afro bouncing.

"So, what's with you and that Gabriella chick?" Jason asked, taking a foul shot. It went in, unlike Troy's shots.

"Nothing," Troy shrugged.

"You sure about that?" Zeke questioned. Zeke was the more sensitive one out of the four teenage boys. He also wasn't so clueless to when it came to girls. If he could handle Sharpay Evans, he could handle any girl. "You guys seem pretty cozy together."

"Nothings going on, man." Troy tried to take another shot, but was interrupted from more of Zeke's thoughts.

"Seems like she likes you."

"What's it to me?" Troy asked. You could say he was still a little bitter about what had happened with Gabriella earlier.

"Thought you had a thing for her is all," Zeke said.

"Stop trying to play match-maker," Troy instructed. "You're such a girl sometimes," he mumbled.

Zeke gave him a strange look. Where had his best friend gone? This was nothing like Troy. "Dude, what's wrong-" Zeke began to ask.

"Just shut up! Nothing is wrong. Except that you can't seem to stop acting like such a fag." Troy sighed annoyed before dropping his basketball, and stomping up the yard, into his house.

Zeke, Chad, and Jason stared at Troy until he slammed the door behind him. They were all surprised by Troy's sudden outburst; he was usually good with his temper.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zeke asked.

"No idea," Chad answered.

"I don't think you should have said anything about Gabriella, Zeke. It seemed like it kinda pissed him off," Jason stated.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Zeke mumbled.

--

Troy took a bite out of his sandwich he had just made, peeking out the window. They were still here; playing one-on-one, and switching after someone got to five. Usually, it would be two-on-two, but after Troy's little blow up on one of his best friends, he couldn't go down there.

He felt too bad to face him. Zeke had been there for Troy after Tanner's accident, and he had been a great friend to Troy since they met. Zeke didn't deserve what Troy did.

Sighing, Troy set the sandwich back down on his plate. He opened the door, walking outside. Looking to the right, he made his way to his friends. Currently, Chad and Jason were on the court, playing each other. Zeke sat in the grass, watching them.

Troy took a deep breath, sitting down next to him. He felt Zeke's eyes looking at him. Swallowing, the lump in his throat, Troy tried to think of an apology in his mind. He decided to just wing it; Zeke was forgiving.

"Sorry about that, man," Troy said, still not facing him.

"Don't worry. I know Tanner's birthday just passed; must be a hard time for you."

Troy nodded, even though that wasn't the entire reason he was being so odd. "We're cool?"

"Always will be, dude," Zeke smiled.

--

That night, even though Zeke and him were cool, he had a horrible night's sleep. He _went _to sleep just fine, but while he was sleeping was when the problem kicked in. Troy had a dream, well more like nightmare, about Tanner's funeral service.

_A young Troy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit. He stared at the closed casket, emotionless. Hearing a sniffle, he glanced up, meeting Gabriella's eyes. She smiled, looking at him, __and started disappearing. He tried to open his mouth, to tell her to come back, but his throat was dry, and nothing came out. _

_Troy then felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father, his eyes were black with hate, but his face was in pain. _

_"It should have been you," his father whispered, before blinking away. _

_Troy stood there in the cemetery, looking at Tanner's casket alone. _

Troy's eyes popped open, bringing him back to the present. He had this dream before, but not with Gabriella in it. He stared up at his ceiling. The moonlight hit certain spots, peeking in through his blinds.

Sighing, he pulled himself out of bed. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Troy opened his dresser drawer, pulling out a pair of socks and picking up a pair of tennis shoes. He quickly slid his pajama pants off, replacing them with basketball shorts. Deciding to just stay in the same shirt, he tied his shoes, and out the door he went, glancing at the clock on the way out. It was around four AM.

Troy paced into a slow jog down his street. He went the opposite direction of Gabriella's house. Out of habit, he went to turn right, but abruptly turned the other direction.

Whenever he was younger and he was stressed out because of his father just not caring about him that much, or Tanner and his father fighting, Troy would run down to Gabriella's, climb up the tree and walk across the long branch that reaches all the way over to her balcony. He would land, lightly knock, and within seconds Gabriella answered, always a small smile. Then Gabriella would run down stairs, grab two _Mountain Dews_, and they would play the old card game, _War_, until Troy finally went home.

He missed those days. Everything was simple with him and Gabriella. They were best friends, and they always would be if you asked them. It was perfectly effortless.

"Running away isn't gonna get rid of your problems," A voice said next to Troy. The voice's breath was even, though if Troy opened his mouth to say something, it would come out breathless. He looked over to see Gabriella next to him, walking so nimbly.

He slowed to a walk, stared at her, and opened his mouth, "How do you-"

"It's easier if you don't ask," she said, walking quietly next to him.

There was a long pause between the two, not really awkward, but defiantly not comfortable. Troy tried giving pep talks to himself, building up the courage to ask her what he had been wishing he could do since yesterday.

Finally he asked, "So, you're dead?"

"You say it so casual."

"Well, I don't know how else to say it. This is the first time I've seen a ghost. I don't know the proper reaction."

"Normal people would run and scream, and probably camp out in a church. Something like that," Gabriella bantered.

Troy looked down at the pavement under his feet, not looking at her. "Why do I feel like I'm just gonna open my eyes, and this will all be a nightmare?"

"You're not alone on that theory, Troy," she mumbled, kicking a stone. "I thought that at first, but the voices of everyone, the feelings, it's all too real to be a dream."

"What voices?" Troy asked, curious.

"When I'm not with you, I'm in this weird white place and I hear my dad, Anna, and sometimes Sharpay. Then there's that deep voice I don't know, but my guess is that it's the doctor," she paused, sighing. "I never hear your voice though."

"I know. I haven't gone to see you," he said. "Sorry." He looked over at her, only to see her head was hung low.

"You need to go," she grumbled.

"Why? I see you right now, isn't that okay?"

"I won't be able to do this much longer."

"What, why?" Troy asked, nervous. He liked the surprise visits, and it just being them, even though he missed when she looked healthy, and he didn't have to worry about people thinking he was some freak because he was talking to himself.

But he _was_ a freak. He's in the middle of the street at four in the morning, talking to a girl he's had a crush on forever, and said girl is supposed to be in a coma.

"It's getting too hard to do. And when I'm in that white place, the pain is growing more and more each time. But if I'm not with you for a while, the white place doesn't hurt."

"So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Troy asked sadly.

"It doesn't have to be. I'll get through this little coma stage just fine, Troy," she smiled up at him. "In the meantime though, you need to come see me."

"I'm not the biggest fan of hospitals, but I guess I can go. For you."

"Good," she grinned.

**A/N: **_Sorry, if this one seemed rushed. I wanted to get it out in time for Christmas, as a present to you guys. Haha. In the holiday spirit, you should leave a little review for me. Haha. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Troy got back inside his warm house, he saw the light above the sink in the kitchen was on. Walking in, he saw his mom standing there, flipping through some magazine while sipping coffee out of a pink mug Tanner had got her for her birthday one year.

"Where have you been?" She was obviously angry. I guess her son walking in the door at four thirty on the morning could do that.

"Uhm, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a run?" It came out more like a question then a statement.

"Well, going for a run isn't the smartest thing to do at four in the morning. Do you have any idea how many physcos are out there?"

"Mom," Troy chuckled. "I'm a seventeen year old boy, who's gonna wanna abduct me?"

"That's not the point, Troy!" She yelled.

Troy's eyebrows knit together, taken back by his mother's outburst. She was usually patient, and calm. Rarely, did she yell at someone. You would have to get her very mad to make her scream at you.

"God, Troy," she whispered to herself, "after everything you've been though, you would think you might be a little more cautious about what goes on in the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked, annoyance, and frustration building up in him.

"Look what just happened to Gabriella, Troy. She was walking home and got hit by a car. It can happen to anyone."

Troy took in a sharp breath, not wanting to think about what happened to Gabriella. He blamed himself for even asking her that stupid question. He could have waited for another time, but it just seemed perfect at that moment.

"And Tanner. He _died_ doing something kids do all the time."

"Because of me," Troy muttered under his breath, but his mother heard him.

"I never said that," she shook her head.

"You didn't need to," Troy spat, before stomping up the stairs and slamming his door shut.

--

It was now Monday, and Troy was disgusted with school at this moment. The last thing he wanted to do was sit there, listen to some boring teacher ramble about something even more boring than themselves. Then there was always the lovely basketball practice after school with his father. And that's always fun.

He rolled out of bed, literally, and stumbled into the bathroom. He splashed some water onto his face, in hopes of getting the crust off his eyes.

"You're kinda cute when you wake up," a voice giggled.

He didn't need to look to see who it was. By that tiny little laugh, he would always know who it is. "Thought you said you can't do this anymore."

"Well, you're a little grumpy in the morning, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not. I'm mad," Troy spoke through his teeth.

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy sighed, ignoring the question and walked back into his room. He opened his dresser drawer searching for something to wear.

Gabriella followed him into his room, and gave him a puzzled look. "You ok-"

"Jeez. I can't even walk away from you! I can't go anywhere to get away from you because you're some freaking ghost I can't get away from!"

"If you want me to leave you alone...," her soft voice trailed off.

"Yes, that's what I want. I feel like some freak right now. You're in a coma, but still you're standing right in front of me, and I've been talking to you since you were in a coma. And it's really strange if you haven't caught on yet, Gabriella." Troy had snapped. Everything that had built in these years has finally broke down. And Gabriella was there when he exploded.

"Well," her voice shook. "I guess I'll leave."

Troy closed his eyes, rubbing them. What had he just done? He didn't want her to go. Looking up, he saw that Gabriella was already gone. But he can't blame her. If someone had said those things to him, he would have left too. Anyone with a normal brain wave would have.

"God, what did I do?" Troy mumbled to himself.

He knew he wouldn't be going to school today. Quickly, he changed, grabbed his phone and car keys, running down the steps.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton called to her son. He stopped turning to face her. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Yeah, I know, mom. I'm sorry too. I have to go though. See ya later," he yelled back to her and slipped out the door.

--

Troy gripped the daises in his hands as he turned down the hall to Gabriella's room. Daises were her favorite flowers, they always had been. And Troy thought he would get some for her room. He remembers every time they'd go on a walk, or a bike ride, Gabriella would always come home with a daisy or two.

He walked into Gabriella's hospital room. Now, somewhere in him, he regretted coming. Troy despised hospitals. Always had, always will. End of story. They were depressing, at least they have been every time Troy could remember stepping foot in one.

He took in Gabriella's still body, laying there looking..., well, dead. Troy wasn't a big fan of that word currently, and he wouldn't throw it around so carelessly anymore. Needles were sticking out of her arm, and tubes were in her nose. Troy hated seeing people like this. Most of all, he hated seeing Gabriella like this.

Troy knew that Gabriella was the last person who deserved to be in this situation. She was nice to everyone, and if any person from school was here, in her place, she'd be here every other day, talking to them, giving their family hope, but who was here for Gabriella, that wasn't related to her? One person. And that was Sharpay, surprisingly.

Troy was sad to know that no one else had brought Gabriella flowers, or cards, or _anything. _This room was depressing, and it frustrated Troy in more ways than one. He spotted a vase, picking it up he went over to the sink, and filled it up with water, setting the flowers he had picked in there. He set the vase back over by the window, and sat down in one of the two chairs by the bed. Troy gently picked up Gabriella's small, pale hand, holding it in his.

The heart rate monitor was normal, going up, and down at an average rate, until a loud beeping filled the room, and the line was flat. Before Troy could react, doctors flooded the room, and he was being shoved out of the way.

"Sir, can you please step out into the hall?" a nurse asked, trying to make her way past him.

Not saying anything, Troy walked out of the room in a daze, not knowing what was going on with Gabriella.

**A/N: **_I know, this chapter is disgustingly short. But as lame as this sounds, I forced myself to write this. I'm sorry updates have been terrible, but one of my cousins just passed away and I couldn't concentrate on much, and I still really can't. And I'm sure all of you have heard of that horrible thing called mid-terms, the evil school system forces students to take. Well, those are coming up next week, and me being pathetically hopeless in the world of math, I really need to study. So, updates will be a lot less than now, but as soon as all this drama is over and done with, I'm gonna finish the story. Oh, and sorry the author's note was longer than the chapter. Hah, review?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hands stuffed deep inside his pockets, Troy stood there. Just like he had at his brother's funeral. Troy stared down at the closed casket, prepared to be lowered down underground where it would stay forever. With Gabriella in it.

Gabriella, his best friend, the girl he always loved, and always will, underground, not breathing. He tried blocking the memories of how he could have prevented this. How he could have stopped her death.

_Gabriella appeared next to Troy in the school hallway. He was at his locker, getting books for the next period, Natalie standing there, chatting away. Troy felt colder air, as he looked beside him to see Gabriella standing there._

_He didn't say anything, he just turned his attention back to his locker. In public right now, Troy didn't want to look like he was talking to air. _

_"Troy," she whispered, her voice scratchy. "They're gonna unplug me. And I know I'm gonna wake up soon, I can feel it."_

_He cocked his head to the side, slightly shaking it. That was a signal to Gabriella that he was saying no, to leave him alone. _

_Gabriella wanted to just succumb right there, give up to everything she had been battling. It was all a waste. Troy didn't want to see her, he didn't want to help her, he didn't want her. Period. _

Being pulled back to the present, Troy felt someone standing next to him. He glanced over to see Anna standing there, emotionless. She probably had no idea what to think. She has lost the two most important women in her life; her mom, and now her sister.

Every thing's gonna be different from now on, Troy realized. Nothing will be the same. His whole life will be changed, but he found that if he didn't think of it, he wouldn't feel the pain, and guilt. If he didn't remind himself of his mistakes that Gabriella had to pay for, he didn't hurt. Life didn't hurt, but it does when he thinks of everything that has changed, the people he has lost, and how it was all his fault.

--

Troy walked through his door, slamming it behind him. His parents stayed at the Montez house, talking with Anna and her father. Troy couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't stand knowing Gabriella would never be there again. And also, somewhere inside him, Troy felt that he wasn't worthy to be around people Gabriella once loved. Troy thought he wasn't worthy of anything.

Going into the kitchen, he took his suit jacket off, and untucked his white button down shirt. He grabbed a bottle of water, and went into the living room, collapsing on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, he remembered everything he has shared with Gabriella. All the memories he would remember for the rest of his life, and how he wouldn't have anyone to recall them with.

He suddenly regretted all the time he could have spent with Gabriella, and he didn't. So badly, Troy just wants to go back in time and he wished he would have never asked Gabriella that stupid question. He should have waited to ask her somewhere more romantic, not on this very couch. He looked over at that front door, the last time he saw Gabriella alive was when she walked out that same door. And he would never see her again, except maybe in old pictures, but it wouldn't be the same. He would never hear her laugh again, see her roll her eyes at Troy, and he would never get to make her smile again. Never. And Troy was the one to blame for all of it.

"Decide to skip out on my wake, huh?"

No, Troy thought. She couldn't be here. Not now. He wanted to blame himself for all of this and she would find some way to make him feel better about himself, she always did. He didn't deserve to feel better. He kept his eyes shut, tight.

"The least you can do is look at me," she sighed.

He lied there, not daring to open his eyes.

"Troy." Now she was annoyed. "Seriously. Open your eyes."

Hesitant, he did what she told him to do. He was taken back. This wasn't what he expected to see. Gabriella stood there with a shiny, bright white light around her. No holes in her neck, she wasn't as pale anymore. "Beautiful," Troy mumbled to himself.

"So," she began to say.

"I'm sorry," Troy cut her off. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have been such an asshole. You can't even begin to understand how much I want take all that back. _You_ shouldn't be in this position, _I_ should. You deserve everything, and I just took all that from you."

"Don't," she shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" he groaned in agony. How couldn't she see the disgust in him?

"Troy, this all had to happen for a reason, so don't blame yourself. There's a reason I had to die-"

"Don't say that," he ordered.

"You have to face it, Troy. I am dead."

"Not to me. You never will be."

She looked at him, with a sad expression. "I don't think I'll ever be dead to you, Troy. But," she took a step closer to him, looking into his eyes, "I'll always be in here." She set her cold hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"I don't need you in _there_, Gabriella, I need you _here_. With me."

"Well, that won't happen, Troy."

"But don't you want it to be that way?"

She had to pick her words carefully for this answer. The slightest hint of saying she wish she was still alive would send Troy over the edge. She knew how much he hated himself right now, and he just wants her to be happy. And she's dead, which probably isn't the happiest thing to happen to someone.

"No," she shook her head. "This had to happen for something bigger, something better to happen to help you. To make you happy."

"You make me happy, Gabriella. I don't want anyone or anything else. I want you," he spoke the words slowly, making sure Gabriella understood how much he cared for her, how much he needed and wanted her.

"You'll learn to live without me."

"Maybe," he sighed. "But I don't want to know what it's like without you in my life."

"You're gonna have to, Troy. For me, be happy and move on with your life. I don't want to see you hurting. If you don't want to hurt me, you'll be happy."

He took a much needed deep breath, and nodded his head. "Guess so."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again."

"Yeah, but not soon enough. Do you have any idea how miserable I'm gonna be without you? Nothing is gonna matter if you're not here."

"Troy, trust me. Every thing's gonna work out. Just get on with your life. Promise me you will."

He sighed, nodding. "I promise."

"Good," she sadly smiled. "I have to go though."

"Now?" Troy asked, his heart sunk. He wanted to spend more time with her. He didn't know how long it would be until he would see her again.

"Yeah," she nodded, her eyes glistening like tears were gonna come out.

He looked at her, worried, going crazy out of his mind. There was one more thing that was driving him nuts.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs, you're gonna go to heaven...," his voice trailed off.

"Well, we don't know that for sure," she teased.

"What if I don't? I'm worried that you're gonna go to heaven and I won't."

"Just stop stressing about this. Don't worry. I know that's hard for you, it's what you do," she joked.

Amazing, Troy thought. Here she was, a ghost, dead, ready to go wherever the after-life goes and she still had her sense of humor.

"Just let everything fall in place, and stop torturing yourself with all the 'what-ifs'."

And with that said, Gabriella faded into the white light as soon as the front door opened, and Troy's parents stood there.

He smiled, finally understanding that everything would go the way they were supposed to go. He finally understood that fate would take care of everything and him and Gabriella would meet again one day. And they would finally be together.

**A/N: **_Okay, so that's it. I will be doing an Epilogue, but it probably won't be as long as a chapter, but I'm not sure. And I'm sorry for taking long on this chapter, it was just a little hard for me to write, there's a lot of... drama going on right now. Review, please. _


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Troy Bolton, now eighty-three years old, sat on the edge of his bed holding an old picture of him and Gabriella. A small smile formed on his lips, as he stared at Gabriella in the picture, laughing. She was standing on a tire swing, and Troy was pushing her from behind.

Today is the day that Gabriella died so many years ago, and Troy still remembers everything about her. He remembered her laugh, her smile, and anything that she has ever told him.

After graduating high school, Troy went to USC for basketball, not a surprise to anyone. He was pro at the young age of twenty-three. Troy did get married to one of his coaches nieces, Kelsy Drew. Kelsy wasn't anything like Gabriella, which Troy needed. He didn't want to look at Kelsy everyday and think of the girl he's still in love with. But it didn't help that much that Kelsy didn't represent Gabriella; Troy still thought of her every single day.

Troy and Kelsy had only one child, a boy, who they named James; Jimmy for short. Unfortunately, Jimmy and Kelsy passed away. Jimmy due to a heart attack, eight months ago. And Kelsy died of natural causes due to old age two years ago.

Now living alone, Troy stared at an empty bedroom wall, thinking of all the times he had shared with Gabriella when they were young. Bike rides, swimming, jokes and days in the summer they were inseparable. They had always had that little crush on each other, a never ending crush.

Troy sighed, setting the picture of him and Gabriella on the dresser. He walked back over to his bed, pulling the blankets back. Slipping his slippers off, and hanging his robe on the bed post, he got into bed, sleep overcoming him almost instantly.

In between that place of sleep and consciousness, Troy heard light giggling, and smelled vanilla perfume, what Gabriella always wore.

The giggling stopped and a soft voice replaced it, "Troy, c'mon."

Now his eyes opened and he met brown ones. The brown eyes he hasn't seen for a long time. The brown eyes he'd looked into too many times to count. Gabriella's brown eyes.

"Jeez, I thought you'd never wake up." Gabriella looked exactly like she did when she was seventeen, when she was alive.

"Gabby, what, I-" Troy stuttered. He was completely confused. Sure, he's had dreams about Gabriella but this one just seemed too realistic. Her voice sounded too close instead of far away and faded like all of Troy's dreams about her had been like.

"It's time, Troy. Now get up!" Gabriella had a big grin on her face, and her eyes were filled with happiness.

"What are you-" Troy began asking, bit Gabriella pulled the covers off him, grabbing his hands. His hands! Troy stared at them, shocked. They weren't wrinkly, and the veins weren't visible. They were smooth and tan. He looked at Gabriella, confused more than ever.

"We can be together now," she explained.

Troy opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. Then it finally clicked. He was now with Gabriella. He would be with her now, wherever she has been for over sixty years now.

"I've been-" Troy stopped mid-sentence, catching his reflexion in a mirror. He didn't see a pale face with wrinkles and sad dark blue eyes. He saw a healthy looking face with shining bright blue eyes. He saw himself as a seventeen year old again.

"I've waited for you," Troy finally managed to get out.

"Me too," Gabriella agreed, smiling. "Let's go, everyone is waiting."

And with that said, the two of them walked onto the white light, that guarantees eternal happiness. Most important though, they were finally together. And they would be, forever.

**A/N: **_I know, it's short, but it seemed like that's all that needed to be said, haha. This is the end of the story, so please review. I don't think I'll be doing my next story on here, instead I'll be going to __Fictionpress. I have some chapters already written, but I haven't posted them yet. I'll put the link on my page, and if you wanna be my hero, you'll read and review it. Hah. But first, tell me what you thought of this story. And thanks for all your reviews. I'm glad I decided to rewrite this. Everyone that reviewed, you guys are awesome. _

**Forg0ttenemories- **_(I think I got the name right) I'll send you the first one, but I wanted to know if you want the chapters sent in one e-mail, or each chapter sent individually. Oh, and I need you're e-mail address. You can just PM me. _

_And again thank you for all your reviews; (in no order)_

**.**

**marebear11**

**tinkerbell1919**

**BabiiVFanForeva**

**Zanessaloverocks x3**

**br00kel0veswildfire**

**mimitrooper**

**babyxblossom**

**HilaryMileyZanessa**

**thexxxgirlxinaxcorner**

**nazanessa**

**123cmh**

**beachblondi101**

**Leonie992**

**ellabella4evr**

**maurie1297**

**.girl.t.g.**

**Nesquick-s**

**hsmgirlie333**

**Shawdow Wars Warrior**

**Forg0ttenemories**

**Emily**

**Braidon**

**TracyEvansLuvsHSM**

**BubbleGum236**

**MelissaPooPooPants- **_sucks, you're last, loser. Hahah. I'm just kidding, _**_Mel. _**

_And if I got your name on here wrong. I'm really sorry. Tell me and I'll fix it. Okay, I'm shutting up. Haha._


End file.
